Horror Stories
by NekoHatsuneTakamachi
Summary: Serie de capítulos basados en historias de terror adaptadas al nanofate.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un fic basado en **historias de terror sacadas de** internet. Las he **adaptado** al nanofate. Son capítulos con cada historia diferente, obviamente xD Tenía esta idea en mente y tuve que sacarla xD Espero que les guste.¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet, yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Por favor, abre la puerta.**

Han pasado tres años desde aquella noche.

Yo no debí haber estado ahí, ellos lo sabían. Ese día salí muy temprano a la casa de mi novia, sus padres no estarían y tenía un nuevo videojuego de terror; pasaríamos toda la noche jugando.

Ellos lo sabían, yo no debí haber estado ahí esa noche, mi novia debió estar sola. Ellos la habían observado por días como hacen siempre y sabían que esa noche estaría sola. Desde el momento en que la eligieron, no había marcha atrás.

Pero tal vez quieras saber quiénes son ellos. Bueno, la verdad… aún no estoy segura, sigo sin asimilar lo que pasó aquella noche; pero te contaré lo que hasta ahora sé, para que tengas cuidado.

Ellos se encuentran en todas partes, en ningún lugar estás exento de ser su víctima. Eligen a una persona, no sé bien cómo o en qué características se basan, pero una vez que te eligen no cambiarán de opinión: te vigilan, te estudian y estudian a todas las personas que conoces. Día tras día te observan cuidadosamente sin que tú te percates de su presencia.

Y esperan la noche en que su víctima esté sola, es en ese momento cuando todo empieza.

Aquel día llegué alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. a su casa. Sus padres habían salido desde temprano y ella había preparado todo lo necesario para pasar jugando toda la noche. Al día siguiente no habría clases, así que yo regresaría a mi casa por la mañana. Pasamos un buen rato jugando, el tiempo pasó tan pronto que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la una de la madrugada. Nos habíamos llevado algunos sustos con el juego, así que comenzamos a hacer bromas con la situación; ahí fue cuando todo se puso raro. Empezamos a escuchar ruidos extraños afuera de la habitación, que al principio pensábamos que no era nada importante, e hicimos algunos chistes en relación a lo que jugábamos. "Deben ser los zombis", nosotros sólo reíamos. Pero nos comenzamos a poner tensas cuando el sonido se oía más claro: eran pisadas, se escuchaban pisadas por todo el pasillo de afuera.

—¿Crees que tus padres hayan regresado? —le pregunté, a lo que ella respondió que sus padres no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, por la tarde. Además, el número de pasos que se escuchaban eran demasiados como para ser sólo sus padres.

De pronto, luego de oír todos esos pasos acercándose cada vez más a la puerta, hubo un profundo silencio.

—¿Hay alguien afuera?… ¿Quién está ahí? —comenzamos a preguntar, nerviosas. Estábamos seguras de que había alguien afuera, pero esos sonidos… ¿quién podría ser? En la habitación en la que estábamos había una computadora que mi novia había encendido desde que comenzamos a jugar, era una costumbre suya. Se escuchó un sonido que provenía de ella, un sonido familiar, pero que por el miedo que teníamos en ese momento nos provocó una reacción de sobresalto a ambos. Era sólo un correo electrónico que le había llegado, pues también había dejado la ventana de su correo abierta. Ver esto nos dio algo de sosiego, y hasta reímos un poco; sin embargo, la tensión volvió a nosotros al notar que la dirección de quien lo enviaba era irreconocible, una combinación aleatoria de números y letras. Dudamos abrirlo, pero Nanoha decidió hacerlo. Quedamos completamente paralizadas tras leer lo que decía el correo:

"Pase lo que pase, no abras la puerta".

Con tan sólo leer esas palabras, una sensación completamente rara invadió mi corazón. En ese momento realmente sentía pánico, pero el mensaje decía más.

"Ellos están afuera. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, escuches lo que escuches, no abras la puerta. Intentarán convencerte de que lo hagas, tienen muchos métodos; pueden fingir ser alguien que conoces, un familiar, un amigo, y sus voces sonarán igual. Tal vez te pidan ayuda, te dirán que están lastimados, te suplicarán que abras la puerta. Pero escuches lo que escuches esta noche, no abras. Trata de ignorarlos, trata de dormir, mañana todo estará bien. Ellos jugarán con tu mente; no lo permitas. Por favor, créeme, ¡no abras la puerta!".

Cuando terminamos de leer yo no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez era una broma tonta de alguien, tal vez incluso era mi novia quien me jugaba una broma… pero ella tenia esa expresión, estaba tan asustada como yo, lo pude sentir. Ahora sabíamos que había alguien ahí afuera, tras la puerta. De pronto, llegó el momento más aterrador que nos pudimos esperar; en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me dejó paralizado. Una voz se escuchó, provenía de atrás de la puerta. Nanoha estaba segura y yo lo puedo corroborar: la voz era la de su madre.

—Hija por favor ábreme, tu padre y yo tuvimos un accidente en el auto, estamos muy lastimados… por favor, abre, ayúdanos. —Al escuchar esto Nanoha sólo retrocedió un paso. Aún puedo recordar esa expresión en su rostro, estaba en shock. Estoy segura de que ninguno de las dos lo creíamos ni sabíamos qué hacer.

—Hija por favor, abre, ¿qué esperas? Necesitamos tu ayuda… —Sin lugar a dudas, ésa era la voz de su padre. Eran las voces moribundas de sus padres tras la puerta, clamando por ayuda. Nanoha y yo permanecimos sin reacción por algunos segundos, después ella se volteó lentamente, y me dijo:

—Esos realmente son mis padres. Necesitan ayuda, abriré la puerta.-

Se propuso dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero la detuve.

—Recuerda el correo, lo que nos dijo que pasaría, ¿no se te hace extraño?, ¿qué tal si es verdad y ellos no son tus padres? —Ella lo único que hizo fue hacer que la soltara. "No digas tonterías", me dijo. "Tú los escuchaste, ésas eran las voces de mis padres. El correo debe de ser una estúpida coincidencia". Se dirigió a la puerta sin que pudiera hacer nada.

La verdad, no sé qué me hizo hacerlo, pudo ser el miedo que me invadía… pero al verla dirigirse a la puerta, lo único que pensé fue correr hacia el armario en donde ella guardaba algunas de sus cosas y esconderme ahí. No sabía lo que pasaría, pero en verdad tenía miedo.

Lo que escuché a continuación aún no lo olvido, y hasta el día de hoy tengo pesadillas con ello. Ella abrió la puerta, y después sólo pude escuchar sus gritos. Eran unos gritos desgarrantes, llenos de dolor y terror; yo no pude hacer nada más que permanecer inmóvil, hasta que después de unas horas me quedé dormida.

Al despertar por la mañana, me extrañó ver el lugar en que me encontraba, y luego lo recordé todo. Salí del armario y en la habitación no había nadie. Noté de inmediato que ya era de día y que la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidí salir. Busqué por toda la casa esperando encontrar a Nanoha y que me dijera que todo había sido una broma, pero ella no estaba. En la tarde llegaron sus padres y les conté lo sucedido, llamaron a la policía y la buscaron por días, pero ella nunca apareció. El correo que le había llegado esa noche también desapareció, y para ser honesta creo que nadie creyó nada de lo que les había contado.

Aunque… no importa que nadie me creyera, yo sé lo que pasó esa noche y sé que ellos estaban ahí afuera. También sé que no debí haber estado ahí, que no debería saber que ellos existen.

Aún no sé por qué lo hacen, creo que sólo tratan de divertirse con las personas, con su pánico… alguna especie de juego. Cada día lo analizo y trato de aprender más de ellos; sé que sólo llegan en la noche y que pueden imitar cualquier voz, que si no abres la puerta se irán y también creo que siempre recibirás ese extraño mensaje de advertencia, debe ser parte de su macabro juego.

No debí estar ahí ese día, y no debería saber que ellos existen. Sé que algún día regresaran por mí, pero pase lo que pase, no abriré la puerta. Si hay alguna forma de salvar a Nanoha, la encontraré pase lo que pase.

* * *

Terminó la primera historia. ¿Qué les pareció? La primera vez que lo leí debo reconocer que tuve un poco de miedo xD Es corto, algunos serán así, lo siento. **Subiré las historias cada vez que encuentre una apropiada y la adapte al nanofate**, por que no todas son tan fáciles de adaptar xD En fin, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí.

Sobre mi otro fic "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", me surgieron **graves problemas: **el ordenador se me rompió, por lo que tengo que esperar a que me lo arreglen y ahora mismo estoy subiendo esto en casa de una amiga xD. Además de que como es mi última semana de clases los profesores me están matando a tareas, trabajos...etc, y eso me quita muchísimo tiempo, pero hago lo que puedo. Y además no tengo inspiración xD **Intentaré subir mañana, **o el **jueves**. Pero no se preocupen que tendrán un nuevo capítulo **esta semana. **

En fin, eso es todo. Tengo otra historia adaptada para subirla, y **actualizaré** **depende de los reviews que reciba y si les gusta o no.**

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí tienen la segunda historia. Me ha costado mucho adaptarla, es el capítulo más largo que he echo y creo que será el único largo de este fic. Si tienen curiosidad por leer la historia original, aunque no hay mucha diferencia, les dejo los nombres en negrita justo antes de que empiece la historia, con sus nombres originales. ¡Esta historia/capítulo va dedicada a **NanoFate24**! Fuiste el primer review, gracias. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet. Yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Querida Abby**

Querida Nanoha,

Nunca antes nos habíamos conocido, así que tal vez esto te parezca un poco raro, pero siento que es necesario. Mi nombre es Fate, para empezar. Trabajo en la caja cinco del supermercado de la Calle 67 —¿conoces el que tiene un estacionamiento demasiado grande para la tienda en sí? Ése mismo—. Tengo veinticuatro años, un poco alta y con un aspecto un poco desaliñado. Probablemente no me reconocerías si te hablase, no tengo una cara muy memorable. Je, realmente no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto si te soy sincera… pero esta no es la razón por la cual te escribo.

Estaba trabajando hasta tarde ayer, fue un día normal la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estarías impresionada de saber lo interesante que este empleo puede ser a veces. Había estado leyendo un libro que mi compañero de la caja siguiente dejó olvidado. Una muy mala novela de misterio llena de clichés. Realmente aburrido si me preguntas. Pero, algo es algo supongo. Cuando te presentaste, sin embargo, mi noche entera cambió. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que llamó mi atención de ti, pero cuando te vi sentí una extraña sensación. Una mezcla entre la excitación y el terror, que sería la mejor manera en la que puedo describirla. Te vi entrar en mi línea y rápidamente me incorporé. Fue sólo en lo que te acercabas cuando me di cuenta de eso que me llamó la atención… eras totalmente hermosa. Te me pusiste en frente, dijiste «Hola» y me diste tu carrito. Pude notar por la forma en que hablabas y caminabas que no habías dormido muy bien, aunque no era extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora. Después de un segundo o dos de silencio incómodo, me percaté de que me habías saludado, y forcé un casual «H-Hola» para responderte. Me maldije mentalmente por eso.

Me quedé en mi lugar por un segundo, tratando de concentrarme. «¿Cuál es tu nombre?», dije. Un poco más tarde me di cuenta de lo raro que eso te podría haber sonado… Me alegro de haberlo hecho, de todos modos. Recuerdo que dijiste que te llamabas Nanoha Takamachi, pero que podía decirte Nanoha, ya que era tu nombre de pila. Nanoha, parecía encajar tan perfectamente. El nombre pareció rodar fuera de mi lengua mientras lo repetía en silencio. Era como miel dulce, se sentía bien con tan sólo decirlo. Parecías perpleja cuando te volví a ver, y me pregunté si había hecho algo que te hubiese molestado. «¿No deberías estar empacándolos?», dijiste, y apuntaste hacia los productos que pensabas comprar. De inmediato, sorprendida y avergonzada, me volteé en tu dirección y me disculpé, para luego empezar a guardar torpemente los productos en las bolsas lo más rápido que podía. No lo creía, ¿que tan estúpida era? Pero cuando vi arriba, me di cuenta de que estabas riéndote.

«Eres muy linda», dijiste. Traté de mantener la compostura, pero estaba obviamente emocionada. «Tú también lo eres», dije, mientras acababa de llenar las bolsas con los alimentos que sobraban. A medida que te ibas, te diste la vuelta cuando abrías la puerta y dijiste «Buenas noches». Me imagino que parezco muy estúpida escribiendo todas estas cosas, probablemente lo recuerdas, quiero decir, pasó ayer. Pero me fui a casa estática esa noche y con toda la confianza del mundo. Siento que es casi irreal, escribiéndolo aquí.

De cualquier forma, quería escribir esta carta Nanoha, para decirte que te amo. No sé qué fue lo que sentí esa noche, fue una mezcla rara de emociones. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que en esa pequeña interacción que tuvimos, sentí que había algo entre nosotros.

Te haré llegar esta carta en breve.

Atentamente, Fate.

Querida Nanoha,

Ha pasado una semana desde que te mandé mi carta y todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta, pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo has estado? Mi vida ha estado igual de normal que siempre, levantarse, ir a trabajar, ir a la cama. Vivo en un departamento de mierda, pero supongo que eso es lo que consigues cuando trabajas de cajera en un supermercado. Pensé en ti demasiado últimamente, y a veces me pregunto si sigues recordándome.

Te vi de nuevo hoy en el trabajo, esta vez a una hora más razonable, por suerte. Viniste a mi línea de nuevo, lo que me hizo quedar totalmente encantada. Ahora estaba menos nerviosa, iba a actuar normalmente, no importa qué dijeses o hicieses. Mientras caminabas hacia mí murmuraste algo tan silenciosamente que no pude entenderlo, y esperaste en el final de la barra a que guardase tus productos… Esto evidentemente no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco era tan malo. De hecho, no parecías sentir nada en absoluto. Estaba esperando que me hablases o evitases como si tuviese la peste, pero seguiste tu camino como si yo fuese cualquier extraña. Esto me hace dudar de si recibiste mi carta, quizá deberías chequear tu buzón más a menudo.

Poco después de que terminase de empacar tus cosas, pagaste y caminaste hacia la salida. Claro, éste es un proceso muy normal para mí ya que lo hago 50 veces al día, pero me había determinado desde la noche que te escribí mi primera carta a socializar más contigo la próxima vez que te viese. No estaba satisfecha, tenía que lograr un progreso. Hay un pequeño cuarto en el extremo izquierdo opuesto a la entrada del supermercado, designado para el personal. Allí guardan todo el contenido tomado por las cámaras de seguridad, acerca del cual el personal hemos sido instruidos en nuestra inducción. Para mi suerte, hay una cámara situada justo al lado de mi línea.

Esperé a que el supermercado cerrase, y después entré. Tras inspeccionar algunas pantallas de televisión encontré la que daba vista de mi línea. Y luego de unos minutos de escanear, te encontré. Di pausa en el mejor ángulo que pude captar. Verte por tanto tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo perfecta que eras; cada rasgo de tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tu cara, tus piernas… Tu pecho, era simplemente perfección. Puse en reversa la toma de cuando pasaste por mi línea un par de veces, no podía evitarlo. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en la pantalla.

Después de algunos minutos de consideración, saqué la cinta, la puse en mi bolsillo, y volví a mi casa. Sabía que no estaba permitido, bien podía ser despedido por tales acciones, pero no podía evitarlo, Nanoha, te amo. Amo todo sobre ti. Pienso constantemente en ti. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí, Nanoha?

Por favor, escríbeme de vuelta pronto.

Sinceramente, Fate.

Querida Nanoha,

Ya pasaron tres días y todavía no obtengo una respuesta. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Sigo dudando de si te llegaron mis otras dos cartas, por favor dime si te llegaron.

Así que me han despedido, encontraron la cinta que faltaba. Recibí una llamada del jefe de la tienda a las seis de la mañana del lunes y me dijo que debía ir inmediatamente. Me convocó a una junta obligatoria para todo el personal. Cuando llegué, la mayoría se hallaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa con mi jefe a la cabeza de ésta. Una vez que no faltaba nadie nos dijo que se había producido un robo ayer, nos habían robado cerca de dos mil dólares en mercancías y las pruebas estaban en la cinta que había tomado… Sólo mi suerte. Nos dijo que nadie iba a salir de la habitación hasta que alguien confesase. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente cedí. Le conté todo, cómo me sentía sobre que tú y yo tuviésemos una conexión. Luego de contar mi historia, todos en la sala me veían asombrados. Esperé. De pronto, mi jefe rompió la tensión. «Fate, estás despedido. Vete y no vuelvas jamás», dijo.

Ese maldito idiota, siempre me trató como mierda. Ha estado sobre mis talones desde el día que me dieron el trabajo, juro que estaba esperando que cometiese algún descuido para poder justificar despedirme. Y la única vez que tengo un desliz se entera. ¿Por qué no me comprende? ¿Acaso no entiende que estamos hechas la una para el otra? Cualquier hombre hubiese entendido, cualquiera en mi puesto hubiese hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Te he estado buscando mucho últimamente, sin trabajo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender cosas sobre ti. Hoy conduje hacía tu departamento, se ve muy bien, mucho mejor que el mío. ¿Sabías que vives a sólo kilómetro y medio de mi edificio? Pregunté para verte muchas veces, pero me dijeron que no pasabas ahí todo el tiempo. Me sentía más y más desanimada, pero estaba decidida a verte de nuevo.

Después de unas horas de preguntar, opté por quedarme en el estacionamiento esperando a que vinieses, y después de varias horas esperando lo hiciste. Era tarde por la noche, creo que alrededor de las nueve. Te vi parquear tu coche y salir. Sentí una oleada de calor al ver tu cara de nuevo, sé que tengo la cinta para verte pero no se compara con verte en vida real. Me aseguré de grabarlo para más tarde cuando esté en mi casa, esta vez con una cámara de muy buena calidad. Quería capturar tantos detalles como fuesen posibles, no tenía idea de cuándo sería la próxima vez en que te vería y la cinta ya no era suficiente para mí.

No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza nunca más, nunca. Todo lo que hago es ver ese video que grabé de ti una y otra vez. Nanoha, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Quiero despertarme en las mañanas y tenerte a mi lado.

No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

Con amor, Fate.

Querida Nanoha,

Tengo noticias muy emocionantes Nanoha, ¡me estoy mudando a tu departamento! ¿No estás emocionada? Podremos pasar horas y horas juntas, va a ser simplemente perfecto.

Déjame explicar, mi trabajo pagaba sólo lo suficiente como para que pudiese cancelar la mensualidad del alquiler y comprar alimentos cada semana. Debido a esto, he tenido poco o ningún dinero en mis ahorros, no estaba en condiciones de durar mucho más. Fui capaz de postergarlo algunos días, pero hoy fui desahuciada. Aunque me aseguré de traer conmigo mis cintas de ti y fotografías, y mi cámara por supuesto.

Realmente deberías decirle a tu casero que mejore su personal, pude pasar a los de seguridad fácilmente. Subí a tu habitación y toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que decidí entrar por otros medios. Me di cuenta de que hay un conducto de ventilación en la esquina inferior de tu habitación; no es raro teniendo en cuenta el calor que puede hacer aquí en verano. Supuse que tenía que haber algún tipo de escotilla por la que pudiese meterme. Después de algunos minutos de buscar, encontré una puerta al final de tu pasillo que se veía como un cuarto para el personal, y por suerte había una forma de entrar a los conductos desde ahí.

Me arrastré a lo largo de ellos hasta llegar a tu cuarto, era muy estrecho y era también muy difícil moverse por ahí, pero me las arreglé. Cuando llegué, sentí una oleada de éxito. Como las luces estaban apagadas y no alcancé a verte comprobé que no estabas en casa, pero soy paciente. Recorrí con la mirada todos los rincones de tu habitación, tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Tu olor me abrumó cada instante que pasé ahí, el cual había percibido las dos veces que viniste a mi línea en la tienda, pero nunca tan intensamente. Fue fascinante, no pude poner mi dedo en ello, pero me recordaba a algo, era casi como melocotones. Me he condicionado a ser extremadamente paciente, así que te esperé por horas. Puedo permanecer inmóvil por varias horas consecutivas, sin mover un músculo; nadie iba a fijarse en mí.

Entonces, finalmente llegaste a casa. Sentí una amplia sonrisa formarse en mi cara al segundo en el que oí la puerta abrirse. Allí estabas, mi amor. En ningún momento advertiste mi presencia, la luz en tu habitación parecía estar en el ángulo indicado para que no vieses nada en la rendija de la ventilación más allá de los primeros centímetros. Traté de contener mi excitación, pero empecé a respirar muy pesadamente. Traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude pero me fue difícil… De repente miraste directo a la rendija. Me silencié completamente. Después de unos segundos parecía que habías perdido el interés, eso me hizo sonreír. Este era el lugar perfecto.

Pude notar que te había incomodado sin embargo, durante toda la noche te levantabas para dar una mirada a la rendija. Las personas parecen tener un sentido que les hace saber si alguien está observándolas, puede llevarlas a tener un ataque de pánico. No trates de fingirlo Nanoha, puedo darme cuenta de cuando alguien está despierto, de cuando está tan asustado que se le hace imposible dormir. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada, en todo caso? Soy yo, ¿por qué te asustaría? Sabes que te amo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Estoy ansiosa por pasar todos los días contigo de ahora en adelante Nanoha; escribe de vuelta si puedes.

Con amor, Fate.

Querida Nanoha,

Te he visto despertar esta mañana, yo no pegué un ojo en toda la noche. Eres demasiado apasionante, me pasé la noche entera mirándote. No pude evitarlo… cada vez que intentaba apartar la mirada, mis ojos se dirigían de vuelta hacia ti en unos segundos. Tuve la tentación de salir para tener una mejor vista de ti varias veces en la noche, pero me resistí. No podía dejar que me descubrieses, no por ahora al menos.

Me pareció que te pasaste demasiado tiempo en el baño por la mañana, asumí que dándote una ducha o poniéndote maquillaje. No, ¿por qué harías eso Nanoha? Cualquier cosa que pueda cambiar tu aspecto natural sólo ocultaría tu verdadera belleza. ¿No quieres que todos vean lo que yo veo de ti?

Te marchaste poco después a trabajar, o eso creo. Tras reflexionarlo un momento, decidí salir del conducto. Deslicé mi mano por una de las rendijas y saqué los tornillos. La superficie de la rendija era muy lisa, así que fue fácil encontrarlos. Agarré uno y lo retorcí tanto como pude, y finalmente lo pude sacar. Hice esto con los otros y retiré la rendija.

La primera cosa que hice fue ir al baño. Me deshice de todo lo que pudieses usar para cubrir tu cara, esas cosas me repugnan. De esta forma todos verían cómo eres realmente. También encontré algo más ahí, tu cepillo para el cabello. Lo agarré y lo atraje a mi cara para examinarlo; era de un azul apagado, con un mango redondo de mucho espesor. Pero eso no me interesaba, los cabellos… eso era lo que me interesaba. Me tomé unos minutos sacando todos los que podía ver, y los alineé en tu repisa. Los conté, obtuve 59. Esto me satisfizo enormemente; los recogí y los guardé en mi bolsillo.

Pasé el resto del día revisando tus cosas para aprender más sobre ti, tus intereses y tal. Veo que eres una gran fanática de las películas. Encontré tu colección detrás de tu armario, tengo que admitir que es muy impresionante. Pero he encontrado algo allí que me hizo enfadar, una foto tuya con un hombre. Me desgradó tan sólo mirarlo, abrazándote cómo si le pertenecieses. No te hará falta.

A eso de las ocho de la noche me pareció que lo mejor sería regresar al conducto de la ventilación, siempre sueles llegar a esa hora… Luego tuve otra idea. Miré hacia tu cama, las mantas estaban colgando por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para rozar el suelo. Así no podrías ver bajo la cama, a menos que las acomodases. Primero puse la rendija en su lugar, y luego me deslicé por debajo de tu cama con una sonrisa en mi cara. Cuando volviste estabas completamente pálida, y me di cuenta de que venías con alguien más. Te decía que escuchó ruidos venir de tu apartamento mientras no estabas. Me grité a mí mismo mentalmente, debía de ser más cuidadoso. Ir bajo la cama había sido una buena idea después de todo, ya que, obviamente, tu primer idea fue ir a ver por la rendija. Agradeciste a la persona y se fue. Por fin, estábamos a solas.

Aguardé en silencio hasta que te fuiste a la cama, me pareció una eternidad hasta que lo hiciste. Esa noche sería mi oportunidad de tenerte más cerca; pero fui cautelosa, esperé hasta que estuvieses profundamente dormida, y sólo entonces me deslicé fuera de la cama. Y te vi ahí postrada, te veías increíble. Cada curva de tu cuerpo era perfecta, cada pequeño detalle era hermoso. Te acerqué mi mano y empecé a acariciarte la cara, era tan suave como la seda. Estaba muy excitada, tu belleza era abrumadora. Poco a poco me bajé el pantalón y empecé a tocarme, traté de controlarme para no despertarte, pero me fue imposible. Sentía el más puro éxtasis, todo sobre ti era perfecto.

Regresé a mi lugar poco antes de que amaneciera. Me aseguré de prestar atención estos días, no viste mi carta más reciente Nanoha, simplemente no debes de chequear tu buzón. Haré un cambio, voy a dejar ésta en tu repisa.

Ah, me olvidé, estoy preparándote una sorpresa. Fíjate en tu armario después de leer esto.

Tuya siempre, Fate.

Querida Nanoha,

Hoy pasé mi tiempo dándole los toques finales a tu sorpresa mientras estabas en el trabajo, realmente vas a amarlo. He puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ello, ¿sabes? Llegaste a casa a las ocho treinta de nuevo, y viste mi carta casi inmediatamente. Empecé a sonreír mientras la abrías, esperando a ver tu reacción. Te veías confundida al principio, después alarmada, y finalmente horrorizada. Empezaste a temblar violentamente y vi que empezabas a llorar… ¿No te gusto, Nanoha? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿No me amas? ¿NO ME AMAS NANOHA?

Todo lo que pasó después de eso fue un borrón. Volteaste al armario sin dejar de sollozar, como contemplando la opción de abrirlo o no. En su lugar, pasaste corriendo entre el armario y la puerta. Cuando volviste tenías todas mis cartas, que no tardaste en leer… bueno. En algún momento parecía que ibas a romperte y a hacerte un ovillo en el suelo. Estabas desesperada por decir algo, pero totalmente paralizada por el miedo. Después de unos diez minutos, te vi mirar bajo la cama, en el conducto de la ventilación, en cualquier lugar en el que pudiese estar. Verás, Nanoha, soy más inteligente que eso. Sabía que ibas a buscarme en esos lugares, así que encontré un mejor lugar después de terminar tu sorpresa. Nunca me encontrarás aquí, nadie lo hará. ¿No es genial? Puedo observarte para siempre y no hay nada que tú u otros puedan hacer.

Aunque, todavía no viste tu sorpresa Nanoha. Sé que aún seguías pensando en ello, te vi mirar al armario repetidamente. ¿Qué podría haber ahí? ¿Qué ibas a encontrar? Esto no podía durar para siempre, tú y yo lo sabíamos. Vi que caminabas lentamente hacia el armario buscando a tientas el mango para abrirlo. De súbito, lo agarraste firmemente y lo abriste.

Era un libro de recuerdos, de ti y de mí. Te vi pasar las páginas, parecías sorprendida. Nos saqué fotos juntos cuando no estabas mirando, fotos de ti durmiendo, fotos de ti en la computadora; esparcí los cabellos que coleccioné en él. También pegué fotografías de parejas juntos, con nuestros rostros, por supuesto. Y la fotografía de ti y ese estúpido al fondo, con su cabeza desgarrada. ¿No terminas de entenderlo, verdad, Nanoha? Nadie, NADIE puede tenerte excepto yo. Estamos hechas la una para la otra, y para nadie más.

Te vi llorar por otros treinta minutos, y luego te paraste y corriste fuera de tu departamento. Volviste con muchos policías. Eso me desconcertó. ¿Por qué traerías a esas personas a nuestro cuarto? Ellos nunca me encontrarán, pero si lo hiciesen podrían arruinar todo. Todo mi trabajo en las últimas semanas sería en vano. Tú no quieres eso, Nanoha.

Estoy exhausta por el trabajo de hoy, y por más que te ame, necesito dormir.

Buenas noches Nanoha.

Con amor, Fate.

Querida Nanoha,

¿Ves lo que has hecho Nanoha? ¿VES LO QUE HAS HECHO? Me desperté a las ocho de la mañana y te vi haciendo tus maletas frenéticamente; estaba confundida al principio, pero luego entendí. Me estabas dejando. Ya no me amabas. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Nanoha? Fuiste la única persona a quien quise en toda mi vida. No tenía una razón para vivir, pero cuando te conocí tuve un último deje de esperanza. Pensé que al fin tenía un propósito para continuar con mi vida de mierda. Y fuiste y tiraste todo eso por la borda. ¡¿Cómo pudiste Nanoha?!

Unos segundos después saliste de tu habitación. Yo salí de mi escondite y te seguí. Vi que arrojaste tus maletas en el baúl y te disponías a entrar a tu coche. ¿En serio creías que podrías librarte de mí Nanoha? No iba a dejar que te alejases, nunca dejaría que eso pasase. Tuve que golpear tu cabeza y noquearte para que detuvieras tu escándalo.

Estaba preparada en caso de que reaccionaras así. Reservé uno de los depósitos en las afueras de la ciudad el día en que decidí mudarme contigo. Nos llevé con tu auto hasta allí, te agarré y te traje dentro conmigo. Me tomó poco tiempo así que seguías inconsciente, me aseguré de revisar en tus bolsillos que no tuvieses tu celular. Te senté en la parte de atrás del pequeño cuarto y cerré la puerta. Llamé al propietario y le dije que había visitado mi depósito la otra vez y me había olvidado de cerrarlo, y le pregunté si no le molestaría cerrarlo por mí. Por supuesto, él dijo que sí y colgué. Luego tiré el celular en el suelo y lo pisoteé, para asegurarme de que nunca más funcionase. Poco después lo escuché venir y cerrar la puerta.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, vi que empezabas a despertarte. La primera vez escuché un quejido muy débil, luego tu pierna empezó a moverse. Un poco después estabas completamente despierta. Cuando viste mi cara, empezaste a gritar, lo que luego disminuiste a un gemido, y luego a un murmullo. Ahí fue cuando lo viste, la otra cosa en el cuarto. Mi cuchillo. Era obvio qué hacía aquí, y después de un segundo de entendimiento te precipitaste a recogerlo.

Vi la muerte en tus ojos y dije «Nanoha, te amo»… y luego sentí el dolor punzante del cuchillo siendo introducido en mi cuerpo. Creo que lo sacaste y lo clavaste de nuevo con mucha fuerza. Pude sentirlo en cada momento, como un fuego ardiente en mi pecho. Caí en el suelo, riendo mientras tosía sangre. Te vi retroceder, temblando, y sentarte de nuevo en tu rincón.

Y ahora, mientras me siento sobre un charco de mi propia sangre escribiendo esto, me pregunto cómo saldrás. ¿Usarás el cuchillo para tomar tu propia vida? ¿O vas a dejar que el hambre te mate? De cualquier manera, estaremos juntos en la muerte Nanoha. Juntos desde el día en que te vi, hasta el día que ambos morimos. Y mientras estás sentada ahí, llorando, puedo decirte que llegué a una conclusión. Nanoha, esto es todo lo que quería, y por eso quiero decirte gracias.

Con amor, Fate.

* * *

Terminó la segunda historia. Esta es un poco...tipo amor obsesivo xD La primera vez que lo leí me gustó mucho, me pareció muy psicópata xD ¿Qué les pareció? Me replanteaba la idea de si poner a Nanoha como la psicópata o a Fate, y entonces me decidí por Fate, aunque no muy convencida xD **Gracias **a **karlhaestrada **y a **NanoFate24** por sus reviews, sois las primeras.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo dos historias más preparadas y **actualizaré depende de los reviews y si les gusta o no**. Sobre "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", **subiré mañana,** por que hoy estuve apuntando ideas y preparando el capítulo, está incompleto por lo que no voy a subirlo hoy, sorry.

¡Nos vemos! Dejen reviews con opiniones, sugerencias y si quieren que ponga alguna historia pues me lo dicen por PM o por review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí tienen la tercera historia. Esta es una de mis favoritas, espero que les guste. **Gracias **por sus reviews, me animan a seguir, ya veo que les está gustando este pequeño proyecto. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet. Yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Primer beso.**

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. Soy una chica tranquila, siempre lo he sido, nunca he tenido problemas con nadie-que yo recuerde- tengo algunas amigas, no me junto mucho con los hombres, tal vez esa es una de las causas por la cual nunca he tenido novio… ni tampoco he dado un beso.

En mis 15 años de vida no he salido a muchas fiestas… se puede decir que nunca he hecho alguna locura, siempre que sentía esa especie de impulso para hacer alguna maldad, por muy pequeña que fuera me la reprimía "no, está mal, no debo hacerlo" me decía a mí misma, así calmaba mi adrenalina la que sentía que poco a poco se iba acumulando en mi interior, sabiendo que algún día explotaría.

Siempre a principio de año me empezaba a gustar un niño, lo miraba de lejos pero él nunca se fijaba en mí, así pasaba todos los años y en todos me gustaba alguien diferente esperando a que este sí se fijara en mí.

Cierto año comencé a fijarme en una chica, Fate Testarossa, la conocí a principio de año, era la amiga de una amiga de otro curso, con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar nos volvimos amigas, la empecé a conocer mejor y me comenzó a gustar. Me tenía confianza, era muy simpática y muy tierna conmigo, incluso prefería pasar recreos conmigo que con sus amigos, lo que me hizo pensar que yo también le podía gustar -¡Por fin! ¡Por fin alguien que me gustaba se fijaba en mí!- pero no había nada confirmado. Una vez me confesó que nunca había tenido novia o novio y que tampoco había dado un beso, me conmovió por que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

A final de año pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, me gustaba mucho pero aun no me atrevía a decírselo, aunque la mayoría ya se había dado cuenta… menos ella. Una vez estábamos conversando por chat –era la última semana de colegio y yo estaba desesperada pensando cómo decírselo- y de la nada me escribió "eres linda", entonces le escribí de vuelta "gracias, tú también" y ella me respondió "en serio? xD" y entonces le conteste "sí, me gustas" era la única forma de declararme, en persona no me hubiera atrevido, "tú también me gustas" me contestó, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sentí que una alegría desbordante se apoderaba de mí, quería saltar de alegría, pero no, me calme me controle y solo me digne a sonreír-aun estando sola en mi habitación- no imaginaba como lo haría mañana, como podría verla a la cara, como controlaría mi impulso por correr abrazarla y besarla, sabía que si lo hacía me verían raro.

Al día siguiente la mire de lejos y ella se acercó a mi sonriendo-yo tampoco pude evitar hacerlo- me llevo a un lado y dijo que le confirmara en persona lo que el día anterior le había confesado por internet. Lo hice y ella también lo confirmo, la mire, quería besarla pero me daba miedo, no sé por qué, no por mi sino por ella, era una sensación extraña y no muy agradable pero la ignore.

Durante los últimos días de clases pasábamos de la mano. Aún no nos besábamos, decidimos juntarnos un día cuando saliéramos por fin de clases. Ese día llegue, nos encontramos, caminamos un rato de la mano hasta llegar a una plaza alejada donde casi no circulaba gente. Nos sentamos en el pasto, nos abrazamos y conversamos un rato.

Hasta que en un momento ambos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos ¡Me robo un beso! Un corto beso que me llevo a robarle yo uno, y otro, y otro, y otro más, era la sensación más rica que había sentido en toda mi vida, no quería parar de besarla de apretar sus labios con mi boca, sus jugosos y carnosos labios. Sentí esa adrenalina, la que siempre había sentido, que aparecía cada vez que quería hacer algo malo, pero esta vez no pude reprimirla y se apodero de mí, todos estos años guardándola en mi interior provocaron que explotara en algo mortal.

No pude detenerme, ella trato de alejarme, la estaba dejando sin aire, sin poder respirar, cada vez apretaba más sus labios, los mordía fuerte, eran tan deliciosos, sentía que quería comerme sus boca, mordí tan fuerte sus labios que llegaron a sangrar y ella trato de gritar y de empujarme pero no pudo, mi adrenalina era tal que la tenía atrapada entre mis brazos, abrazada entre mis garras, esa sangre de sus labios me éxito más.

La mordí más fuerte, desgarre la carne de sus labios , esos exquisitos labios, los mastique sabrosamente mientras ella gemía terriblemente de dolor, moviendo su lengua desesperadamente por lograr un sonido, la mordí fuertemente y se la extirpe de su boca, chorreando la sangre de su garganta a la vez que un último grito desgarrados salía de ella, era tan deliciosa, húmeda y carnosa, su sangre brotando de la carne colgante de su boca muerta, estaba tibia aun, la bebí, la mordí para beber más de la sangre de quien por fin se había fijado en mí, era tan delicioso sentir su sangre desbordante en mi boca, boca chorreada de la sangre de quien tanto me había gustado… ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había dado mi primer beso!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este? A mi me encanta xD Hoy he subido temprano por que estoy preparando los últimos retoques de el nuevo capítulo de "Sobreviviendo junto a ti" y lo subiré **esta noche**.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, por favor T-T Y **si quieren que suba alguna historia a este fic, me lo dicen por PM o por reviews** ;)

**Gracias a aquellos que leen la historia y comentan y también a los que no comentan **xD ¡Espero que sigan leyendo, por favor!

¡Nos vemos en "Sobreviviendo junto a ti"!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Konichiwa! Aquí tienen otra historia más. Esta tiene mucho más romance y un poco menos de terror, pero aún así era demasiado perfecta como para no ponerla xD Espero que les guste. ¡Esta historia va dedicada a **Vnat07**!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet. Yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Te amo, espérame**

Es extraño, es algo que obviamente jamás pensé que me pasaría a mí, creí estar maldita, estuve segura de que nadie me amaría de esta manera y aquí estoy, ella está a mi lado, durmiendo, respirando tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir como su cuerpo se mueve al compás de su respiración, la amo, es mi vida entera, es mi todo, estoy con ella a pesar de todos y de todo, es increíble…

Aun teniéndola aquí me pregunto si no estoy soñando, una chica tan perfecta, tan linda, divertida, es muy particular, tiene un sentido del humor hermoso, es un poco torpe y descuidada, pero eso solo se ve peculiarmente lindo en ella, escucharla hablar es como magia, cada sonido que sale de su boca, entre sus hermosos labios me hace estremecer por dentro, no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Me tomo algo de tiempo, pero estoy a su lado en una viaje que jamás pensé que podría realizar, la conocí hace 2 años, estamos en septiembre el mes de mi cumpleaños, logre reunir dinero suficiente para los pasajes de avión y un poco más para los gastos, ella me está hospedando, así que prácticamente estamos juntas el día y la noche, no quisiera dormir, es como desperdiciar el tiempo, pero cuando vemos películas y se queda dormida entre mis brazos, ver su rostro mientras duerme es tan placentero como verla sonreír con el sol tocando su rostro en pleno día cuando salimos a caminar.

Hoy me ha dicho que estos días han sido geniales para ella, decidí no dejar que este día hiciera nada, le pedí que se metiera a la cama, pusimos su película favorita, prepare la cena, nos acomodamos y nos dispusimos a verla, durante la película me pregunto que si la quería, le dije que no debía confundir las palabras, que yo la amaba y daría todo por ella, "tu alma y tu corazón, ¿tal vez?" Me pregunto, yo solo sonreí.

Sus ojos se cerraron justo cuando los créditos de la película comenzaron a aparecer, yo pensé en sus preguntas y le respondí al oído que mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecían y que podía disponer de ello como quisiera, se pegó a mí, me abrazo con fuerza y sonrió.

Al mismo tiempo que decía, "si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿que sería?" Para mí fue una respuesta fácil, creo que apenas y lo pensé… pasar la eternidad con Nanoha era lo que deseaba, se acercó a mi rostro beso mi frente y se quedó dormida.

Me despertó con un beso en los labios, seguido de una suave mordida en el cuello, el aire se tornó dulce, su cuerpo se rosaba con el mío, sus caricias hacían estremecer mi cuerpo entero, respondí todo con toda la pasión que hay en mí, el pensamiento de que me encontraba con el amor de mi vida me cegó, fue una noche hermosa e inolvidable, me prometió que estaríamos juntos siempre, que esperara por ella, me quede dormida.

De menos eso pensaba, abrí mis ojos y estaba tendida sobre la cama, ella estaba a mi lado, no podía moverme, podía ver y escuchar todo, también podía sentirla enterrar el bisturí en mi pecho, no sentía dolor, no sabía que estaba pasando, de pronto me asuste, intente moverme, levantarme y correr… pero no podía, mi cuerpo me ignoraba, súbitamente lo comprendí, ella estaba haciendo justamente lo que le dije que hiciera, estaba a punto de tomar mi corazón, y mi vida, tal vez incluso mi alma…

Me llene de felicidad al instante, ahora lo entendía, ella en verdad me amaba y una vez que tuviera mi vida estaríamos juntas por la eternidad. Me dijo tres palabras justo antes de meter sus manos en mi pecho y levantar mi corazón.

"Te amo, espérame"

* * *

¿Les gustó esta? Esta es corta, pero interesante xD Por si tienen dudas, Fate es la que narra la historia. **Gracias **por los reviews de aquellos que leen y comentan. Definitivamente **seguiré este proyecto hasta el final**, por que veo que les gusta. ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!

Tengo otras historias preparadas para subirlas, y **si veo que tengo reviews pues subiré la siguiente historia esta noche**.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya vengo con otra historia xD Esta es un poco de romance y más...¿suspense? Digamos suspense xD ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, las historias mencionadas aquí tampoco, están sacadas de internet. Solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Jessie no estaba sola...**

Nanoha miró los ojos borgoña de Fate, gustaba de verlos cuando estaban haciendo el amor, ella arriba y ella abajo, esos ojos encantadores que le provocaban cosquilleo y un escalofrio encantador que le recorría la espalda.

Era una noche tranquila, caía una llovizna pasajera y el clima había bajado considerablemente, eso no era algo que le molestara a Nanoha, el clima era encantador, mientras se encontrara bajo sabanas con Fate, era lo mejor que podía pasar ese fin de semana, uno casi como cualquiera, a sabiendas de que el día siguiente se iban a levantar muy tarde nada importaba, solamente ellos y la soledad que cubría la casa.

El chisporroteo líquido de la lluvia que caía en el tejado empezaba a tornarse más fuerte, Nanoha lo disfrutaba más aun. Era extraño, muchos prefieren un día soleado, Nanoha no, la lluvia era algo que disfrutaba cada vez que ocurría.

El sonido de los autos decaía, la noche estaba muy entrada y la lluvia continuaba como si nunca fuese a cesar. ¿Pero que importaba? Todo iba bien para Nanoha y Fate, todo iba bien, y de vez en cuando dirigía su vista al techo donde las gotas de lluvia caían en el vidrio que adornaba la cúpula del cuarto, idea de Fate, decía el que era mejor la luz del día filtrándose por la cúpula de vidrio que un bombillo amarillo y sin vida.

Nanoha miraba los ojos borgoña de la rubia, no podía contenerse, le fascinaban, y al compás de la lluvia que caía más fuerte, Nanoha lo disfrutaba.

La cobriza dirigió la vista a la cúpula, con asombro notó que una figura negra se movía como mirando la escena debajo de él, no presto atención mas de la debida, seguramente era un gato, y evidentemente lo era, ahí en la cúpula un destello de un relámpago iluminó aquel animal de negro pelaje que los miraba con gran escrutinio.

Nanoha no disfrutaba ser observada, quitó la vista del techo y no mencionó nada a Fate, no importaba, solo importaban ellas.

Los relámpagos cubrían de sombras el cuarto de Naoha, y no solo las ramas de los árboles que figuraban extraños seres como si maquinaran cosas oscuras empezaron a perturbar a Nanoha, no, no solamente eso, sino también la silueta del gato negro que se magnificaba en la distancia de la sombra.

Nanoha dejó de ver los ojos borgoña de Fate y dirigió su miraba al techo, ahí seguía el gato negro observándolas, casi podría decirse que lo hacia por placer mas que curiosidad gatuna.

Un grito suave y desesperado levanto a Fate, y desconcertada escuchó lo que Nanoha le explicaba del gato, gato que ya no se encontraba en el techo, para molestia de la cobriza, pero si, estaba segura que lo había visto, casi revolcándose del placer de ver una pareja a metros por debajo de él.

Nanoha trataba de explicarle que no era un gato común, ¿a que gato se le ocurre observar una pareja mientras le caen cantidades de agua?, no lo soportaba y no pensaba seguir con todo aquello, no era un gato normal, le decía a Fate, un gato normal no mira fijamente y figura una sonrisa, no era un gato normal.

Nanoha miró los ojos borgoña de Fate y la obligó a deshacerse del gato que le provocaba un temor indescriptible.

Esperó por un buen tiempo sentada en el borde de la cama, tal vez una hora, tal vez solamente dos minutos, pero a Nanoha le parecieron una eternidad, la lluvia no menguaba y los relámpagos no dejaban de iluminar la alcoba, esperaba a Fate y volver a ver sus ojos borgoña.

Nanoha se arrojó de espalda en la cama y cerró sus ojos, creyó caer en un sueño, tal vez solo se sentía cansada, esperaba a Fate, y ella no llegaba.

Sintió unas manos frías pero conocidas que recorrían sus piernas, sonrió pensando que Fate estaba de nuevo con ella, no abrió los ojos, solo disfrutaba el momento, ya no importaba nada, ya todo iba a ir bien, abrazó a Fate mientras esta besaba su cuello.

Nanoha abrió los ojos, la paz que sentía era inmensa, dirigió su mirada al techo, y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado observando con una mirada desesperada, tratando de rasgar el vidrio que lo separaba de la escena allá abajo, Nanoha calló, noto algo mas en el gato, sus ojos, sus ojos eran borgoñas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gustó mucho. ¿Entendieron la historia? Es un poco confusa xD Pero fácil de entender. También es cortita, sorry. ¿Les gustó?¿No?¿Sí?¿Más o menos? Ya me dirán por reviews xD

Como siempre, si quieren que ponga alguna historia aquí me avisan por PM o por reviews ;) ¡Gracias a aquellos que leen la historia! Y gracias por vuestros reviews, sobretodo a **NanoFate24** que hasta ahora es la que más reviews me ha escrito, ¡**gracias nanofate-chan**!

¡Nos vemos!

PD: el nombre **original **de la historia, como ven, está al principio. Por lo que se les hará confuso el nombre "Jessie" en vez que el de "Nanoha" xD Perdonen la confusión.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola gente! Disculpen la tardanza de esta nueva historia/capitulo. No encontraba una buena historia para adaptarla al nanofate y a la vez que diera, al menos, un poco de miedo. Bueno, aquí tienen otra historia más. ¡Disfrútenla!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece. Tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet. Yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Academia de Artes**

Siempre he sido aficionada a la música. Todos lo somos, aun cuando no tocamos ningún instrumento. Yo pertenecía a aquellos que durante los conciertos siempre se dedicaba únicamente a escuchar, pero siempre tuve la curiosidad de aprender a tocar la flauta traversa. No fue difícil convencer a mis padres de iniciar un curso de flauta en la Academia de Artes de Uminari, sobre todo porque decían que yo era muy joven, y era mejor empezar cuanto antes. Habíamos comprado una flauta de segunda mano en una casa de empeño, y poco después empecé el curso. Cuatro horas mensuales, con dos recitales al año. No tienen idea de lo gratificante que fue aprender a tocar mi instrumento favorito, y de poder reconocer las notas que tocaban en los conciertos de música celta, para después intentar sacarlas yo misma por oído. Claro, fue un proceso lento y largo, pero así es la vida de un aprendiz, y con el pasar de los años dejé de serlo para poder considerarme (finalmente) una estudiante avanzada.

Consideraba al personalde la academia como mi familia, y había hecho grandes amigos que compartían mi amor por la música. A veces nos reuníamos a hacer nuestras propias versiones de canciones conocidas; inclusive una vez nos atrevimos a tocar en el mercado de nuestra ciudad para recibir limosna, aunque lo hicimos más que nada por diversión. Sí, todo aquel tiempo que pasé de niña equivocándome con algunas notas, fallando con mis tiempos o luchando con mi respiración, había valido la pena.

Se acercaba el recital de mitad de año y ya sabía exactamente cuál canción tocar ("Yesterday", de The Beatles, acompañada de mi novia Fate en el piano). Practicamos incansablemente hasta tenerla perfecta, para así tocarla con simplicidad en el recital, al cual sabrán asistía muchísima gente y tendemos a ponernos nerviosas. Habíamos hablado con la directora de la academia, Lindy Hallaown, para que nos dejara tocar en el auditorio para practicar e imaginarnos cuán lleno podría estar. Ella, sabiendo lo ansiosas que éramos, nos dio la llave y nos deseó buena suerte.

El recital era el miércoles catorce de junio a las 19:00, y nosotras habíamos llegado a las 16:00, una hora antes de que llegara el personal para comenzar a conectar las luces, los parlantes y micrófonos. El auditorio de la academia era una enorme habitación cuadrada, con pisos y de madera y sin ventanas, para que no escapara el sonido. Había una plataforma al final de la habitación, y había dos columnas de sillas al frente, como en una sala de cine. Subimos en la plataforma, Fate se sentó en su piano y a la cuenta de tres, tocamos. Yo había puesto el cronómetro, y cuando terminamos habíamos durado justo lo planeado: 2:43. La tocamos dos veces más y luego decidimos irnos a cambiarnos de ropa y arreglarnos. Guardé mi flauta en su estuche mientras Fate me esperaba, luego nos dirigimos a la doble puerta. Al intentar abrirla notamos que estaba cerrada con llave, cosa imposible dado que sólo nosotras teníamos la llave (bueno, imagino que el personal también tenía otra, pero ellos llegarían dentro de veinte minutos). Miré a Fate extrañada, preguntándole si ella la había cerrado. _Claro que no, ¿para qué haría eso? Vamos, saca la llave y ábrela de una vez_, me respondió. Al buscar en mi bolsillo sólo sentí mi celular, pero no las llaves. Busqué en mi bolso y hasta en el estuche de mi flauta, pero nada. Fate también buscó por todo lados y no las encontraba. En eso se apagó la luz del auditorio y yo grité. Busque la mano de Fate en la oscuridad y no la solté por nada. Empezamos a escuchar el sonido del piano, tocando notas lentas y suaves. Nos giramos hacia la plataforma y de repente una luz iluminó a quien tocaba (repito, las luces no habían sido conectadas). Era un hombre con traje de noche y manos blancas, pero no pudimos ver su rostro, puesto que había una bolsa de tela (con las que se carga el maíz) en su cabeza. La mano de Fate apretaba fuerte la mía. El hombre estaba tocando "Tristesse", de Chopin, Fate me lo dijo. Pronto otra luz se encendió, e iluminaba un hombre con otra bolsa en su cabeza (pero esta le tapaba solamente sus ojos y nariz), que tocaba una flauta traversa. Acompañó la melodía del piano, y juntos nos estaban dando un espectáculo. Busqué en mi bolsillo para llamar al 911, pero al ver la pantalla de mi móvil vi que no había señal, lo cual era de esperarse, el auditorio estaba completamente aislado del resto de la academia, y sus paredes habían sido construidas tan gruesas justo para que nadie pudiera llamar en medio de un recital. No podíamos hacer otra cosa más que quedarnos y rezar que lo único que quisieran hacer estos hombres fuera darnos un show. Otras dos luces se encendieron, iluminaban dos asientos vacíos. Desconfiada empecé a caminar. Honestamente yo estaba muerta de miedo, pero tenía que seguir el juego de los hombres, no planeaba pasarme de lista. Fate se sentó en el asiento de la izquierda (frente al piano) y yo en el de la derecha (frente al flautista). La canción siguió, y duró el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla. Ambos eran apasionados, y tocaban aquellas canciones con la simplicidad que yo deseaba adquirir algún día. Al terminar la canción sonreí y aplaudí, y Fate me imitó inmediatamente. Ambos hombres nos hicieron una reverencia, y de un momento a otro las bolsas en sus cabezas se ajustaron tanto hasta estrangularlos. Intentaron luchar contra la presión pero era inútil, y cuando finalmente cedieron, sus cuerpos cayeron desde la plataforma y golpearon el piso de madera. Fate se alejó, y la perdí de vista puesto que todo seguía oscuro, pero me apuré en socorrer a ambos hombres. Mas al acercarme no los encontré en ninguna parte. Me acerqué a la plataforma para subir e investigar, pero sentí como me tomaban las piernas para impedirme caminar. Aquellos dos me estaban esperando, y comenzaron a jalarme con más fuerza. Le grité a Fate, pero al voltearme sólo vi la puerta abierta. Tuvo la llave en todo momento, y estaba siendo traicionada por mi novia. Continué mi lucha contra los enmascarados sin lograr librarme del todo, hasta que con mi estuche de flauta los golpeé repetidas veces. Me soltaron, y brinqué hasta sumergirme más adentro en la oscuridad. Sabía como llegar a la puerta, era un camino fácil. Corrí, oh Dios, cómo corrí. Me acercaba cada vez más, veía la luz del pasillo. Grité de nuevo esperando que alguien del personal hubiera llegado antes, pero bien sabía que no había nadie. Ellos nunca llegan antes. Estuve a cuatro metros de la puerta cuando ésta se cerró, y sentí que uno de ellos me puso una bolsa en la cabeza. La cerró tanto que sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mi cuello, y como ellos después de terminada su canción, caí.

* * *

El personal de la Academia de Artes de Uminari llegó al auditorio a las 17:00 en punto. Encontraron a una de las mejores flautistas de la academia tirada en el suelo con una bolsa en su cabeza. Cancelaron inmediatamente el recital y lo reprogramaron para el veintitrés de junio.

Fate se sentía como una completa estúpida. Había guardado la llave en su zapato, pero sus piernas temblorosas no la dejaron sentirlas. Solamente cuando se tranquilizó pudo recordar dónde estaban. Por su culpa su novia estaba muerta, y no había forma de aliviar aquella pena. Ella faltó al recital, y en sus años siguientes faltaría a todos los demás recitales de la academia. Los padres de Nanoha le pidieron que tocara una canción para su funeral, y ella sabía cuál canción tocar.

En la iglesia mucha gente lloraba por la partida de aquella dulce joven de diecisiete años, que tenía un futuro brillante como flautista. El padre dio un sermón acerca del suicidio, cosa que molestó a sus padres, pues sabían que Nanoha jamás haría una cosa así, pero así lo dictaminó la policía. Cuando el padre finalizó, Fate tocó "Yesterday". En su cabeza contaba el tiempo para que fuera perfecto, como lo quería su novia. Al terminar, dijo en voz baja _2:43_, y cuando alzó su mirada vio a Nanoha. Tenía una bolsa en su cabeza, y susurró: _tú también deberías estar muerta_. Fate se paralizó del miedo al escuchar esas palabras, y fue entonces que sintió -finalmente- la sangre de su cuello acumularse. Los presentes en el funeral sólo vieron como la joven de dieciocho años chocó su cabeza contra las teclas del piano, y luego cayó al suelo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta? La primera vez que lo leí, debo reconocer que me dio un poco de miedo xD ¿Y a ustedes? Bueno, no es totalmente de terror, pero al menos era algo de miedo. **Subiré la siguiente historia puede que mañana o el martes**, no estoy segura. Y depende de si encuentro una historia "ideal" para subirla.

Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza.

Dejen sus opiniones, denle a ese botoncito de reviews, que no muerde xD Y, como siempre, **si quieren que suba alguna historia de terror me lo dicen por PM o por review**. Ni siquiera sé por que sigo diciéndolo, nadie me dice nada xD ¡Pero seguiré intentándolo!

Bueno, **gracias **a los que leen este pequeño proyecto, y a los que comentan. ¡Espero sus reviews, por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Aquí tienen otra historia. Esta es muy corta, y no tiene mucho nanofate, pero esta muy buena. ¡Disfruten!

**Aviso: **Los personajes en esta historia tienen nueve años.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí. Están sacadas de internet, yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**¡Vamos a jugar! ¿Si?**

¡Hoy Hayate me ha hecho enfadar mucho!. ¡Esa niñata me ha dicho que soy una insensible! Realmente no puedo creerlo. Pensé que eramos amigas. Tal vez debo jugar un poco mas con ella y se alegrará. Si, seguramente así volveremos a ser amigas.

La profesora nos ha dicho a todos que Hayate no volverá. No comprendo que le ha pasado, ¡porque ayer nos divertimos mucho realmente!.

Hoy unos hombres muy raros llegaron a la escuela. Nos han preguntado sobre cosas muy extrañas, como por ejemplo: "¿ Jugabas mucho con Hayate?" , "¿Eras amiga de Hayate?", "¿Se llevaban bien?". Creo que Hayate no se divirtió tanto como yo, y eso realmente me apena.

¡Hoy hice una nueva amiga!. Se llama Fate. Es nueva en la clase. ¡Es una niña tan buena!, pero aveces me molesta. ¿Tal vez deberia jugar con ella como lo hice con Fate?. ¡Eso haré!. ¡Así no me molestará más y las tres seremos amigas!.

Fate se ha enfadado conmigo. Realmente estoy triste. Cuando quise jugar con ella me empujo y me gritó: "¡Loca, psicópata! ,¡¿Qué crees que haces?!". Pero creo que ya le ha pasado. Ahora esta callada en un rincón. Me habia dicho que le gusta el color rojo, pensé que eso la haria feliz, pero creo que esta buscando la manera de disculparse conmigo por haberme dicho esas cosas tan feas.

Unas personas muy raras llegaron a mi casa. Mi madre está llorando. Creo que deberia jugar con esas personas tambien, de todos modos han hecho llorar a mi madre. No me lo permitieron. Me pusieron un lindo chaleco, pero creo que me lo han puesto mal porque las mangas de los chalecos no se cruzan adelante.

Ahora estoy un un cuarto. Estoy decepcionada. Mi madre no me advirtió sobre alguna mudanza. Es más, en este momento no esta aquí. Al menos Hayate y Fate estan conmigo, pero creo que ahora ellas quieren jugar conmigo.

Poco a poco este lindo cuarto blanco se pinta de rojo. ¿Por que será?. Fate y Hayate juegan conmigo. Me duele pero me rió. Al fin somos amigas.

* * *

Si, esta es muy corta. Lo siento. Por si las dudas, esta historia está narrada por Nanoha. ¿Les gustó? A mi me gustó mucho. Tampoco tiene mucho nanofate, bueno, nada en realidad xD Pero encontré esa historia, y no me pude resistir a subirla. Espero que les haya gustado.

La próxima historia la subiré **hoy por la noche **o **mañana**. Sobre "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", tengo algunas ideas, pero no tengo el capítulo completo echo, así que les pido que esperen solo un poquito más. Les prometo que **esta semana **tendrán un nuevo capítulo de "Sobreviviendo junto a ti" ;)

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia al menos un poquito xD ¡Dejen reviews por favor!

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento la tardanza, me surgieron problemillas. ¡Pero aquí tienen otra historia! Les aseguro, que esta si es de miedo puro, o al menos a mi me lo parece xD Espero que disfruten mucho, apaguen las luces, prepárense...¡Acción!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece. Tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet, yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Pendiente de olvidar**

Fueron raros sucesos, sucesos que mi mente no ha podido procesar, aunque, sólo quiero olvidar…

Mi nombre es Fate, estoy por entrar al segundo semestre de preparatoria. Les contaré mi situación, con la ayuda de un diario que encontré. Intenten comprender, intenten explicarlo.

Estábamos mi novia y yo, recién pasamos a preparatoria y apenas eran vacaciones de verano (antes de clases). Nos entusiasmaba la idea de entrar a una escuela con gente y profesores nuevos, todo era diferente para nosotros. Todo estuvo bien, en vacaciones nos veíamos, salíamos, jugábamos videojuegos y tocábamos música, ya que ella tenía una guitarra eléctrica y yo un bajo, los cuales nos turnábamos para tocar. Fueron de esos días en los cuales no ves el tiempo pasar, sólo te diviertes...¿a quién no le gusta divertirse así de bien?

El tiempo se acabó, y con su fin, llegó el tiempo de estudiar. Las clases comenzaron más rápido de lo esperado, no nos dimos cuenta, pero nuestro entusiasmo hizo que no nos importara. La noche anterior al primer día de clases nos quedamos en su casa para conversar sobre lo que nos esperaba. La plática empezó conmigo.

—Oye, Nanoha, ¿qué crees que vaya a pasar?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues, entramos a esto, que es como un nivel superior en nuestra vida, creo que tienes algo en mente de lo que nos espera.

—Pues claro que tengo algo en mente.

—Dime qué es.

—No, olvídalo…

—Anda amor, dime.

—Es que… no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué no? Habías estado muy emocionada.

—Si, lo sé…

—Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—Fue…. fue este sueño que tuve ayer.

—¿Qué fue?

—Pues…. no te burles. Verás, yo estaba en un lugar extraño, lleno de gente, apenas se podía caminar. Después me di cuenta de que era… era una iglesia, y todos vestían formal. No conocía a nadie. De ponto, se acerca una persona, no se acerca mucho, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que me estaba viendo, inmóvil, en ese sitio. El sujeto comenzó a reír, era como una risa sarcástica, y yo no entendía por qué. Me aterró demasiado ver y escuchar a esa persona, sentí todo el cuerpo entumecido, fue un terror, como si no fuese un sueño. Luego, se fue alejando, y junto con él la multitud, dejándome completamente sola…

—¿Quién era él?

—No tengo idea, sólo veía su silueta negra y unos ojos blancos mirándome.

—Y… ¿eso cambió tu forma de pensar sobre lo que nos espera?

—Es que no entiendes, no creo que sean buenas señales, eso me inquieta.

—Por favor, no creas en todo lo que ves en los sueños… o en lo que crees que significan.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, vayamos a dormir, nena. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano en la mañana si queremos llegar a tiempo a nuestro primer día de clases.

Al día siguiente, había llegado la hora de ir a clases, pero Nanoha decía que se sentía mal, por lo que faltaría a las primeras horas. Pensé que quizás fue por lo de su sueño, pero no quise decirle nada y me fui a la escuela.

Cuando por fin llegó a clases, no se veía mejor, un tanto más seria de lo común, no se arregló bien… Me dio la impresión de que sólo iba por compromiso, ya había perdido el entusiasmo del todo, así que me le acerqué y pregunté:

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Era obvio que no lo estaba.

—Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —contestó Nanoha, con un tono ligeramente nervioso.

—Te ves mal, no parece que estés bien.

—Es sólo que no quiero estar aquí, hay mucha gente.

—Lo sé, es una escuela… Mira, terminando las clases te acompaño a casa, búscame en la salida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, no hay problema. —Sólo que para la salida, no la vi por ningún lado, nunca me buscó.

Al terminar unos pendientes que tuve, fui a su casa para ver qué le pasaba. Al llegar, pregunté por ella, me dijeron que había salido justo después de llegar a la escuela. Supuse en dónde estaría.

Nanoha y yo teníamos un lugar para relajarnos, platicar un rato, perdernos del mundo y...otras cosas. Era una bodega, que tenía tiempo sin uso y estaba algo alejada, en un lugar donde no hay mucho movimiento, sólo algunas otras bodegas alrededor. No usábamos la bodega completa, sólo un espacio, como una oficina, muy espaciosa en la cual habíamos metido unos sillones y un par de escritorios para guardar unos cuantos juegos de mesa y cuadernos de dibujo; estos últimos eran míos, me gusta mucho dibujar. Sobre uno de los escritorios había una televisión vieja, la cual conectábamos a un generador y a veces jugábamos videojuegos en ella, y en las paredes había algunos pósters de bandas musicales pegados, eran dos de Nirvana, uno de Misfits y uno de los Beatles, que era el preferido de Nanoha.

Como lo imaginé, ella estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que teníamos en el lugar. Estaba sentada y parecía que dormía como de costumbre cuando descansamos en ese lugar. Me acerqué a ella, pero por un momento, algo me detuvo, un aire denso y la sensación de que alguien más estaba en la habitación; volteé para todos lados y no había nadie. Fue raro para mí, sentí miedo y lo sigo sintiendo al recordar esa sensación. De pronto Nanoha dio un salto del sillón y gritó muy asustada.

—Amor, calma, soy yo.

—Ya veo… lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento, al parecer te di un buen susto.

—Claro, pero no fue tu intención…

—Oye, no me buscaste al salir de clases, ¿qué pasó?

—Pues, me sentía mal, así que me apresuré y fui a mi casa.

—Es aún por los sueños, ¿cierto?

—Es que, no lo entiendes, me inquietó bastante, sobre todo… Oye, mejor vayámonos de aquí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es… es que ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí dormida y quiero caminar.

—Está bien.

Parecía que el miedo era intenso, no podía verla ni un segundo sin sentir su inquietud. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Al día siguiente la llevé a un parque, en donde se pudo relajar. Platicamos como siempre, ella estuvo un tanto menos inquieta, logré distraerla un poco acariciandole la espalda mientras la abrazaba, pero después de un rato me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue muy rápido del lugar.

Pasaron los días, tres semanas para ser precisos, hasta que Nanoha volvió a tener esos sueños. Ahora se veía más asustada y nerviosa que antes, así que le dije que iría a su casa a pasar la noche. Al llegar su tono de voz me inquietó un poco, no se escuchaba para nada bien, pareciera que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, mas nunca lo hizo. Temblaba lo suficiente como para darme cuenta y parecía que no había dormido en algunos días.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

—Vamos Fate, como si no pudieras notar cómo estoy.

—Lo siento, amor. Sí te ves mal.

—Eso dijo mi madre, piensa que estoy enferma, pero yo sé que no.

—Me puedo imaginar, amor, pero tenemos que cambiar eso.

—Sólo necesito dormir un poco, llevo tres días sin poder dormir, de verdad estoy cansada.

—Eso se nota, quizás deberías ir con alguien que te ayude con eso.

—¿Hablas de un psiquiatra?

—Eso creo… si esos sueños son la causa.

—No, no creo que sea necesario, se me pasará, como antes.

—Pero ahora parece que tienes más miedo que antes.

—Sí, así es, pero no puedo hacer nada, sólo esperar que el miedo desaparezca. Oye, tengo que hacer algo, espera en mi habitación, enseguida voy.

—Está bien, te espero.

Así que fui a su habitación a esperarlo. Entonces, encontré un cuaderno que se asomaba por debajo de su cama; estaba un poco gastado, pero se veía que lo usaba mucho, entonces me puse a leerlo. Me sorprendió bastante, hablaba sobre sus sueños, sobre cómo se sentía, todos eran apuntes escritos por fechas. Al leerlos, debo admitir que me aterraron un poco sus apuntes, y en unas de las primeras páginas hubo unos que especialmente me alteraron un poco:

"**Septiembre 3:**  
No sé quién o qué era, pero al verlo me sentí aterrada, era una presencia que no quisiera volver a ver, me hizo sentir un terror inimaginable. Desde entonces rezo para que no vuelva a aparecer en mis sueños".

Supe al instante de qué hablaba, era aquella persona que vio en su primer sueño, sobre el cual me contó antes de nuestro primer día de clases. Unas páginas después hablaba de nuevo de esa persona.

"**Septiembre 18:**  
Aún tengo presente la imagen de ese sujeto, no puedo olvidar su risa tan escalofriante, me hace sentir miedo cada vez que lo recuerdo. Me siento sola, vulnerable, está observándome quizás, pero cómo deseo que no sea así… sólo quiero olvidarme de él".

Y así fueron algunos de sus apuntes, uno escrito cada vez con más miedo que el anterior. Al leer podía sentir cómo era que se sentía. Es como si guardara todas esas sensaciones en cada palabra del cuaderno. Seguí leyendo, hasta que de nuevo me topé con otro de esos en los que este tipo aparecía, pero era reciente, de hace dos días.

"**Noviembre 22:**  
Lo he vuelto a ver, estoy aterrada, es como si me observara retorciéndome del miedo, es como si disfrutara mi sufrimiento, me tortura, lo disfruta cada vez más. Lo escucho reírse de mí, ahora son carcajadas, con esa misma mirada fija, fría. Cada vez está más cerca, lo siento. Siento que está conmigo en las noches, cada vez que me encuentro sola, siento su presencia, me observa de cerca. Se esconde, pero sabe que siento su presencia y que me atemoriza. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué le es tan placentero aterrarme así? No lo sé, y quizás no lo sepa jamás, sólo sé que no quiero que se acerque más, quiero que se vaya".

En ese momento sentí cómo se entumeció todo mi cuerpo, no me pude mover y sentí a alguien detrás de mí. "¿Será…? No, no puede ser…", pensaba con un temor tan grande. Pero por más que quisiera mentirme, sabía quién era. Me armé de valor, solté el cuaderno y volteé tan rápido que me dio vueltas todo. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que vi?

Al momento no supe exactamente lo que pasaba. Fueron tantas sensaciones y sentimientos en un solo momento. Tanto miedo que no lograba mantenerme firme, no pensaba con claridad. ¿Qué fue lo que vi? Detrás de mí sólo había un espejo. Me dije a mí misma, "¿habrá sido sólo el espejo?", pero ¿cómo iba a ser el espejo? Aunque no había nada, lo sentí. Entonces fue cuando llegó Nanoha, muy alterada. Volteó a ver el cuaderno y me dijo:

—No lo has leído, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo decirle que no? Eso era lo que había hecho, y por como me vi en el espejo, no creo que denotara lo contrario.

—Sí, lo he leído, perdona si te ha molestado, amor.

—No tenías que haber leído eso, no tenías que…

—Al leerlo comprendí cómo te sientes, eso es…

—¡No entiendes! ¡No tenías que hacerlo!

—Pero, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento, Fate, no llegué a tiempo, no debí dejarte sola en mi habitación…

—¿De qué hablas?

—En serio lo siento.

—Por favor, para de pedir perdón y explícame.

—Ha sido él, me ha hecho escribir desde la primera vez.

—Pero para…

—¡Eso es lo que quería! ¡Quería que alguien lo leyera después, todo ha sido por él!

—¡¿Para qué quería que…?!

—¡Detente! No nos merecemos esto, por favor, ¡para! ¡Deja de reír!

—Oye, ¿a quién le hablas?

Entonces lo vi, mientras Nanoha se retorcía y se tapaba los oídos, lo vi por mí misma, parado en una esquina de la habitación, con esos ojos blancos que penetran en tu mente, esa silueta oscura oculta en las sombras. Era él, no había duda. Entonces comencé a escuchar su risa escalofriante. Ya sabía por qué Nanoha sufría tanto, y lo digo sinceramente, no creo que nadie soporte tal cosa, no es lo mismo hasta que lo ves con tus ojos.

Aquel momento fue la media hora más larga de mi vida. No recuerdo el momento en el que me fui de ahí, pero recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa con tanta intranquilidad que mi madre se asombró demasiado.

—Por Dios, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Sí madre, sólo… sólo estoy cansada.

—Pues, ve a descansar, que te ves muy mal. Pero primero date un baño.

—Está bien, lo haré enseguida…

Estaba tan trastornada por aquellas imágenes en mi mente que no podía pensar en nada más, sólo en el miedo que seguía presente desde aquel momento, aquel ser tan escalofriante.

Al día siguiente, sin haber superado lo ocurrido, me encaminé a la escuela. A la mitad del camino, mi madre me llamó al celular diciéndome que volviera, que tenía que hablarme de algo. Le pregunté qué era y me dijo que era sobre Nanoha. Al regresar, mi madre me esperaba en la sala, un tanto desconcertada, esperando que llegara.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—Llamaron antes de que te fueras a la escuela.

—¿Quién era?

—La madre de Nanoha… resulta que… es duro decirlo, pero, Nanoha falleció.

—¿De qué hablas? Recién la vi ayer en la tarde.

—Parece que se ha suicidado… La encontraron en su cuarto por la mañana.

—Pero… no puede ser verdad, madre, no bromees así conmigo…

—Lo siento, quisiera que no fuese verdad, pero…

—¡No, madre! ¡No puede ser verdad!

—Espera, su madre ha pasado hace unos minutos y te ha dejado esto. Parece que es una carta de Nanoha, es para ti.

En ese momento tomé la carta y me fui corriendo de la casa. Fui a la casa de Nanoha, no lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad que ella estuviera muerta. Al llegar a su casa, vi a la policía estacionada afuera; eso tenía que significar que había ocurrido algo grave. Mi madre decía la verdad, al parecer… Nanoha estaba muerta.

Me traumatizó bastante haber vivido eso, no lo soporté, entonces huí a nuestro lugar, a la bodega que sólo nosotras visitábamos; tenía que alejarme de los demás. Al llegar, sólo vi cosas, recuerdos, que me daban nostalgia. Mi novia, mi amor estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Me senté a llorar en uno de los sillones, no lo soportaba, era un dolor inmenso; pero lo recordé, Nanoha me dejó una carta, tenía que leerla, entonces lo hice.

"**Diciembre 7:**  
Lo siento Fate, esto es tanto sufrimiento, espero que no te haga lo mismo que a mí, es que es tan terrible, no lo soporto, espero que no te enojes conmigo. No me disculpo por lo que haré, sino por lo que te hice esta tarde, te entregué a él. No fue mi intención, él me hizo hacerlo, no sabes cómo es… aún. Me hizo escribir cada sentimiento, sensación, cada visión que tenía, me hizo plasmar todo en esa estúpida libreta, la cual, un día antes, me dijo que tenías que leer. Por eso te dejé en mi habitación a solas, para darte el tiempo de hacerlo, pero un rato antes de que llegaras me había decidido a no mostrártela, entonces la arrojé al suelo, debajo de mi cama. Pero al llegar el momento no pude, no pude contra él. Ten cuidado, se adentra en lo más profundo de la mente y te hace sentir cosas horribles, nunca te lo hubiera deseado, ni a nadie. Se esconde en las sombras, en el ruido, hasta en tu reflejo del espejo y te observa, te causa un miedo insoportable. Me disculpo por eso, me siento tan arrepentida. No podía irme sin explicártelo, ya es muy tarde como para que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, está hecho, él quería que lo leyeras para así poder entrar en tu mente, te he condenado, ahora sólo huyo de este horror. Te amo, te amo tanto, recuérdalo amor. Perdóname. —Nanoha".

Me destrozó leer eso, no fue su intención, y ese sujeto provocó su muerte. Estaba tan enojada, no me podía contener, pero… de pronto tuve esa sensación, estaba conmigo. Era esa entidad que había llegado por mí, ahora yo sería a quien torturaría. Lo vi ahora más cerca, se estaba acercando a mí y me hacía ver visiones aterradoras, y lo escuchaba reírse de mí; era insoportable, tanto miedo y enojo se juntaban en mí, era terrible.

Pasé semanas enteras de miedo constante, me torturaba cada vez que quería, tuve los mismos sueños horrendos que aterrorizaban por las noches a Nanoha. Comencé a liberar mis miedos dibujando… creo que no fue lo mejor, ya que los dibujos fueron como aquella libreta.

Temo decir que él me ha obligado a escribir esto. Ahora me toca a mí decir "Lo siento", porque no me pude negar, lo entenderás, ya has leído lo suficiente como para que él entre en tu mente. Ahora te toca a ti, en serio lo siento, yo tampoco le deseaba esto a nadie, pero no tengo opción. No trates de ocultarte, será en vano; está en las sombras, oculto, está en cada ruido que escuchas, se convierte en tu reflejo del espejo, incluso podría estar justo detrás de ti en este momento. Sólo espero que no sea tan terrible lo que te hará, quizá se canse de hacernos sufrir… esperemos que algún día pase.

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les dio miedo? ¿Mucho, poco, nadita? Ya me lo comentaran en reviews, por favor.

Al leer esta historia, me gustó mucho y al momento decidí ponerla aquí, es simplemente genial. **La próxima historia la subiré la próxima semana. **

**Muchas gracias **por sus reviews, ¡me animan muchísimo a seguir! No se cuantas historias subiré en este proyecto, pero serán bastantes xD ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo lo hice! Dejen reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola lectores! Como les dije, aquí tienen una nueva historia de terror. Esta historia tiene bastante terror para aquellos que odien las muñecas. A algunos no les dará miedo, pero a otros sí xD Pero la historia en sí da miedo, así que disfruten. Sin más...que suba el telón.

**Aviso: **Esta historia no tiene casi nada de nanofate, lo siento chicos.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet. Yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**La cadena de las muñecas**

_**Si estas leyendo esto es por que tu curiosidad te atrae a nosotras.**_

Hace ya unos 6 años entre en la Universidad. Como es normal, al poco tiempo me hice un grupo de amigos que se convirtieron, en su mayoría, en mis mejores amigos, y con los que actualmente sigo estudiando, o al menos en contacto.

_**Agradezco que te tomes la molestia por leer nuestro mensaje,**_

Poco después de terminar el primer semestre, obviamente habíamos reprobado la mayoría de las asignaturas. Pero como broma y recompensa a nuestros "esfuerzos" decidimos irnos a la playa nuestro grupo y mi hermana Miyuki y 2 amigas de ella. Durante esa semana que estuvimos allí, llovió varios días, lo que nos obligaba a quedarnos en el apartamento y solo ver películas, de las cuales destacaban las de terror o suspenso, ya que tanto yo como mi hermana somos fanáticos de estos géneros. Ya al tercer día habíamos terminado de ver todas las películas interesantes, así que al final nos pusimos a contar historias de terror, las cuales al final terminaban dando risa por distintas razones, hasta que Yuuno decidió contarnos que hace poco había recibido un e-mail que supuestamente había redactado una muñeca, de esas de porcelana que por alguna razón siempre me han asustado, la cuestión es que dijo que aun tenia el correo por que le pareció gracioso era una de esas famosas cadenas maldición. El tema no paso a mayores y buscamos la manera de disfrutar lo que nos quedaban de vacaciones.

_**porque de esta manera mis hermanas podrán encontrar un anfitrión que las quiera y las cuide.**_

Ya cuando empezamos el segundo semestre, el tema había sido olvidado completamente, hasta que, un domingo revisando el correo encuentro un e-mail de Yuuno, era el ya olvidado correo de las muñecas, fue un tanto cómico realmente, hablaba de 7 muñecas hermanas y que estas estaban buscando a alguien que las cuidara, que si no tenias el tiempo para hacerlo, le renviaras el correo a 7 amigos para ver si alguno de ellos quería cuidar a alguna de ellas, si decidías no enviarlos, una de ellas te visitaría en 7 días esperando encontrar cobijo en tu casa, que si no la recibías bajo tu techo, te atormentarían por negarle refugio. Al final había unas cuantas palabras de mi amigo diciendo que era real y bueno palabras para mí y para a quienes se las habían enviado. Al final, como hago con todas las cadenas borre el correo y me olvide del asunto.

_**Cuando alguna de ellas llegue a tocar tu puerta, asegúrate de recibirla y darle un lugar especial en tu vida.**_

Al día siguiente Yuuno me conto que, había tenido días recibiendo llamadas a su celular diciéndole que preparara un lugar especial, pues Alicia lo visitaría, que al principio lo tomo como una broma, hasta que el sábado, las llamadas se pusieron peores, al principio lo llamaban una ves cada día, pero ese sábado lo llamaron 1 ves cada hora, diciéndole algo así como

-En 10 horas llegare a tu casa, cuídate es Alicia.

-En 9 horas llegare a tu casa, cuídate es Alicia.

-En 8 horas llegare a tu casa, cuídate es Alicia.

-En 7 horas llegare a tu casa, cuídate es Alicia.

-En 6 horas llegare a tu casa, cuídate es Alicia.

-En 5 horas llegare a tu casa, cuídate es Alicia.

_**Si no lo haces, tomara una venganza tan atroz, contra ti y los tuyos,**_

Cuando el lapso se cumplió tocaron la puerta de su casa y al abrirla vio una pequeña caja con una muñeca dentro. Yuuno, supuestamente asustado cerro la puerta y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente ni rastro de su muñeca, pero una noticia le hizo recordar a Alicia. El perro de su madre, que aunque estaba viejo gozaba de buena salud, había amanecido enfermo, le dio tiempo de llevarlo al veterinario que le dijo que ya era muy viejo y ya era su hora, decidieron ponerlo a dormir. Por alguna razón no podía quitarse la idea de que era culpa de la muñeca y que por eso decidió enviarnos el correo.

_**que hará que tus lamentos sean tu único consuelo.**_

Paso cerca de una semana y nada extraño me había ocurrido, salvo algunos pequeños accidentes que le sucedieron a Yuuno, cosas estúpidas como sentarse en un banco mojado, o que lo asaltaran (cosa que es muy común en mi país). Hasta que el viernes choco su auto por suerte nada grave para el, pero el coche se dio como perdido. El por su parte seguía con la paja de que estaba maldito, que era Alicia (la muñeca) y ese tipo de tonterías.

_**En 7 días una de ellas tocara tu puerta**_.

Cuando llego el domingo las cosas empezaron a ponerse raro, me llamaron al celular de un número privado, de esos que no te dejan ver el numero del que te llama, al atender una voz de niña me dijo:

-Gracias por invitarme, en 7 días llegare a tu casa, es Fate.

_**Esperando encontrar un hogar donde encuentre cariño y aprecio.**_

Realmente me asuste, pero decidí no comentarle nada a mis amigos pensando que era una broma, pero las llamadas seguían llegando todos los días. Cuando por fin llego el domingo, las llamadas empeoraron como me había contado Yuuno. Ya a la última hora, recibía una llamada cada 10 minutos de la supuesta muñeca diciéndome que estaba por llegar que estaba por alguna zona conocida cerca de mi casa. Cuando el lapso se cumplió el timbre de mi casa sonó, al abrir la puerta y baje la vista allí estaba, la muñeca Fate, en su pequeña caja de madera. He de confesar que en ese momento estaba ya bastante asustada, y por miedo o no se por qué razón, decidí tomar la caja y llevarla dentro de la casa.

_**Si no lo encuentra, sufrirás las mismas consecuencias de aquellos que les han negado un hogar.**_

Ya dentro de la casa, decidí sacar la muñeca para revisarla, por alguna extraña razón, quizás por que era exquisitamente detallada, no me dio miedo como suelen hacerlo las muñecas de este estilo, dentro de la caja tenia una pequeña placa dorada con su nombre "Fate", así como una pequeña silla plegable de madera, decidí ponerla en mi cuarto, para que ni mi madre ni mis hermanas la vieran. Puse la caja en un estante vacío de una pequeña biblioteca que tenia en el cuarto. Y puse la silla a su lado. Cabe destacar, que aunque mis amigos me preguntaron si algo me había pasado les mentí descaradamente sin mencionarles que Fate estaba en mi casa.

_**Pues eso es lo único que buscan mis hermanas.**_

Durante algún tiempo, en mi casa nadie supo de la muñeca, hasta que mi hermana la vio al entrar al cuarto, al verla supuestamente la muñeca volteo a verla, cosas similares supuestamente le pasaron a mi madre y a mi hermana. Pero como nunca vi que esas cosas pasaran conmigo trate de no prestarle atención. Mientras tanto en la Universidad no era raro escuchar a Yuuno echándole la culpa a Alice por todas las cosas malas que le pasaran. Cosa que aun hoy en día es motivo de auto burlas y bromas hacia él.

_**Un lugar al que puedan llamar hogar.**_

De aquí en adelante en retrospectiva, la historia se pone un tanto más extraña. Había generado un extraño hábito: al levantarme sacaba a Fate de su caja y la sentaba en su silla, y al dormir la ponía de nuevo en su caja de madera, al llegar a casa mientras me desvestía en mi cuarto le contaba lo que había hecho. Se había ya convertido en rutina para mí hacer eso. Que aun hoy lo sigo haciendo, ya habiéndome mudado, viviendo sola y acompañada por Fate.

_**Un hogar donde las quieran.**_

Pero no solo eso ha pasado, cuando cumplí 19 años mi padre decidió dejar que me quedara en su apartamento de soltero, en el que actualmente vivo, por quedarme mas cerca de la universidad, Para ese entonces Hayate, una de mis amigas de siempre de la universidad, se mudó conmigo. Al tener ya un apartamento medianamente propio decidimos no vivir juntas, pero si pasar varias noches juntas por obvias razones, y por la facilidad de no tener que buscarla para llevarla a la universidad.

_**Y un anfitrión que cuide de ellas.**_

Ella ya conocía a Fate, pero no conocía mis extrañas costumbres de hablarle cuando regresaba, ni que la acostaba a "dormir" todas las noches, la cosa es que al poco tiempo empezó a agarrarle un terror a la muñeca pues decía que podía verla en las noches cuando se despertaba para ir al baño. Un día intento botarla sin decirme nada, pero encontré la caja cuando estaba regresando a la casa, en el lugar donde se pone la basura para que la recoja el camión, ese día discutimos por mucho rato y decidí que lo mejor seria sacar a Fate del cuarto y ponerla en el cuarto de servicio, que yo había amueblado para ser algo así como un cuarto de estudios y de reuniones, donde generalmente me reúno con mis amigos a jugar videojuegos o a estudiar según sea el caso. El meollo del asunto es que durante varios días cuando llegábamos a casa encontrábamos a Fate en mi cama de mi cuarto mirando hacia la puerta. Hayate cada vez mas cansada decidió agarrar a la muñeca y la tiro en el cuarto de la cocina. Después de eso cosas raras, según Hayate, empezaron a pasarle: le habían rallado el carro, su madre se había resbalado por las escaleras, su carro se descompuso. Lo peor paso un tiempo después cuando me despertó un grito en que provenía del pasillo fuera de la habitación, al salir encontré a Hayate en el suelo llorando y diciendo que algo la había alado del cabello y arrastrado hasta allí, buscamos por todo el apartamento pero no encontrando nada, al entrar en la habitación donde estaba Fate la vimos sentada en su silla, cosa rara, recuerdo perfectamente que ese día al terminar de usar jugar videojuegos la había acostado antes de salir. Hayate me dijo que era esa maldita muñeca que estaba molesta desde que la había tirado en esa habitación, yo tipo en broma y tipo en serio, recordando las cosas que le pasaron y de vez en cuando le seguían pasando a Yuuno, le recomendé que se disculpara con Fate. Así lo hizo y al parecer las cosas terminaron allí.

_**Recuerda que fuiste tú quien las invitó,**_

Después de eso nada raro ha pasado, hace 1 año y medio ella se mudo con su familia a China, y he perdido bastante el contacto con ella, pero escribiendo este relato me dan ganas de escribirle y aclarar unas cuantas dudas que aún conservo.

_**por tu curiosidad.**_

Yo por mi parte regresé a Fate a mi cuarto y Suzuka, mi mejor amiga, se mudó conmigo. Al parecer comenzó a gustarle mucho la muñeca pues le encanta cepillarle el cabello y cuando llegamos ella saluda a la "pequeña Fate". Lo gracioso del asunto es que en diciembre del año pasado (diciembre del 2011), hicimos una celebración mis compañeros de clase en mi caso y Yuuno vio a Fate al entrar a mi cuarto a usar el baño y se rió sonoramente. Seguimos disfrutando de la reunión hasta que todos se fueron quedando solo Yuuno, Chrono (también uno de los que fue a la playa) y su novia, Suzuka y yo. En ese momento empezamos a hablar de los viejos tiempos y Yuuno le dijo algo en secreto a Chrono, el cuál se rió. Yuuno se levantó y fue a buscar a Fate. Yo extrañada, pero un tanto bebida no les preste atención y nos pusimos a hablar sobre esa vez que fuimos a la playa, lo que ellos me contaron me hizo querer matarlos pero al final me dio gracia por lo elaborado que fue su plan:

_**Recuérdalo, en 7 días una de mis hermanas te visitara.**_

Fate era una muñeca junto a otras 6 que la madre de Chrono había comprado hacia ya varios años, mas de 10 según dijo, pero que al final había decidido botarlas por ya no tener espacio en la casa. Yuuno se había enterado de eso y sabiendo el miedo que generan esas muñecas decidió que por que no le hacían una broma a la gente. Ese fin de semana que fuimos a la playa decidieron poner en marcha la broma, por eso Yuuno nos conto del correo. Luego simplemente redactaron un correo y me lo enviaron a mí y a varios de los que habíamos estado en la playa. Al parecer fui la única que decidió borrar el correo por que según dice Chrono hasta mi hermana lo renvió. Luego al día siguiente cuando me conto lo del perro estaba mintiendo, en realidad el perro de su madre había muerto varios días antes, pero que se les ocurrió usar esa muerte para agregarle misticismo a su relato y generarnos miedo. Lo demás fue simple según ellos, le contaron su plan a mi hermana quien les ayudo dejándoles entrar al edificio donde vivía, para que pusieran la muñeca, las llamadas la hicieron desde el celular del padre de Yuuno que tenia ese servicio para evitar mostrar su numero, y la que me llamaba era la primita de este a la cual nunca he conocido. Ya con esto la primera parte de la broma estaba hecha, el resto fue cosa de Yuuno, que siguió con la pantomima de la maldición. Pero después de unos meses quedo como en broma, y como según ellos yo nunca demostré ninguna reacción la broma perdió gracia y se olvidaron de ella, hasta que ese día vieron a Fate. Poco después el 24 de diciembre, Yuuno me regaló las muñecas que tenia, las otras 6, pues me dijo que le dio tanta gracia que conservara a Fate, que era mejor que las hermanas estuvieran juntas, y no guardadas en el maletero de su edificio.

**_Esperando que le des un hogar._**

Actualmente tengo alas 7 muñecas aunque solo Fate esta en mi cuarto, las otras están en el cuarto de la cocina, y aunque no me dan miedo, no me siento cómodo con ellas. Sin embargo creo que las conservare, pues aunque no soy un experto en calcular el valor de artesanías de ningún tipo, pienso que algún tipo de valor han de tener. La única duda que me queda es: si ellos le pidieron ayuda a Hayate, y todos los problemas que tuvimos fueron actuados o no. Pero por suerte no es algo que me preocupe mucho, pues ella siempre fue bromista y lo mas seguro es que los ayudara en su broma...o eso creí.

_** Fate**_

* * *

¡Abajo el telón! Y bien, ¿les gustó?¿Les dio miedo, al menos un poco? Mehehe, espero que sí. ¿Quién más odia las muñecas, aparte de mí? Sobretodo las de porcelana o.o Esas dan mucho miedo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, por favor.

El próximo lo subiré o esta semana o la que viene, por que me voy de viaje del 10 al 14 de este mes, por lo que no se si subiré una historia o no.

En fin, nos vemos pronto gente. ¡Hasta luego~!

PD: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y demás fallos.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada. En esta historia he tenido que añadir partes para que al menos hubiera un poco de nanofate, no hay mucho pero bueno. Espero que les guste esta historia y sin más...¡que empiece el terror!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las historias mencionadas aquí, están sacadas de internet. Yo solo las adapto al nanofate.**

* * *

**Oscuridad**

Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a mi nueva casa con mi novia. Sí, es un poco trillado. Créanme, lo sé, pero es lo que pasó. Nunca había experimentado nada sobrenatural antes y, aunque tenía interés por ello, nunca esperé que realmente me sucediera algo.

Conseguí rentar la casa a un muy bajo precio. No le di importancia porque era una casa vieja, ni tampoco estaba ubicada en el mejor de los vecindarios, así que supuse que era un buen trato. Luego de trasladar mis cosas y las de Nanoha, todo marchó bien por un tiempo.

No recuerdo cuándo fue exactamente que comenzó porque para ese tiempo no era nada grave. A veces dejaba la luz de la cocina o del baño encendida y al volver la encontraba apagada. Sinceramente, pensaba que tan sólo me había olvidado de que la había apagado antes de irme. Luego de un tiempo comenzó a intrigarme, y empecé a dejar una que otra luz encendida deliberadamente. Nanoha siempre me miraba extrañada cada vez que lo hacia. A veces, nada sucedía. A veces, encontraba las luces apagadas cuando regresaba.

Para ese momento ya pensaba que algo andaba mal. No estaba asustada, sino confundida. Nanoha pensaba que quizás le pasaba algo a la corriente eléctrica. Comencé a dejar luces encendidas con mayor frecuencia porque creí que me ayudaría a identificar el motivo por el que se apagaban aleatoriamente. Entonces la situación tomó un curso distinto.

La primera vez que recuerdo que pasó algo extraño fue cuando dejé encendidas la luz de la cocina y de la sala antes de ir a dormir. Esa noche fui despertado por un gruñido profundo y estrepitoso que provenía de la cocina, estaba segura que no era Nanoha, pues estaba dormida profundamente a mi lado. Recuerdo que desperté creyendo que había algún animal en la casa. Desde mi cuarto se puede ver al final del pasillo la sala que está al lado de la cocina; noté que la luz en la sala se había atenuado, como si alguien hubiese apagado el interruptor de la cocina. Se escuchó otro gruñido, esta vez desde la sala, y casi grito al creer ver algo al final del pasillo antes de que la luz de la sala se apagase; aunque no pude distinguir lo que era. Simplemente se veía como algo parecido a una sombra, en realidad no me importaba, era presa del pánico. Me tiré de la cama hacia el interruptor de la luz, creyendo que alguien estaba en mi cuarto y se estaba preparando para hacerme daño.

Nada. No había nadie en mi cuarto. Dejé escapar un leve suspiro. Nanoha se despertó mirándome un poco asustada.

-Amor, ¿pasa algo?- Yo negué con la cabeza, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

Luego caminé lentamente hacia la sala. Una vez que llegué al final del pasillo, prácticamente me abalancé contra el interruptor para encender la luz. De nuevo, nada. La cocina seguía, y, de nuevo, ¡nada!

Estaba comenzando a creer que lo había soñado todo cuando iba a apagar el interruptor de la luz de la cocina, pero me detuve. Soy una adulta, pero tenía miedo de apagar el interruptor. Y lo voy a admitir, esa noche dormí con todas las luces de la casa encendidas.

Ése fue un error.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, todas las luces estaban apagadas de nuevo. Miré a Nanoha que seguía durmiendo en mi pecho. Quise levantarme de la cama, y di un quejido porque me sentía adolorida. Aparté las sábanas para descubrir largas marcas rojas a lo largo de mis piernas y brazos. Parecía como que si algo me hubiese aruñado mientras dormía. Eso me horrorizó, pero no tanto como cuando vi lo que había pasado.

Cada luz que dejé encendida estaba rota. Cada bombilla que estaba encendida la noche anterior estaba hecha añicos, cada lámpara estaba caída y destrozada. Se me cortó la respiración en tanto miraba alrededor. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo ahí, y alguien intentó… bueno, me hizo algo mientras dormía. Nanoha se despertó y vio horrorizada mi cuerpo. Al momento fue al baño a por un botequín.

-Fate, ¡¿que te pasó?!- Yo simplemente seguía en shock. Ella me miró preocupada y rápidamente me curó. Pedí el día libre en el trabajo e inmediatamente fui a reemplazar las bombillas mientras Nanoha limpiaba la casa.

No sabía qué hacer luego de eso. Consideré irme de la casa, pero —y sé que probablemente sonará estúpido— ésa era mi casa y la de Nanoha. Era la primera vez que vivía separada de mi familia y ésa era _nuestra _casa. No me podía dar por vencida. Así que… me quedé.

Incluso cuando se puso peor.

Aunque estaba comenzando a tenerle pánico a la oscuridad, no podía dormir con la luz de mi cuarto encendida. Dejaba otras luces encendidas, como la del pasillo o la de la sala, que iluminaban lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver bien en mi cuarto. Y, casi todas los días, despertaba a la mitad de la noche por un gruñido o el sonido de algo merodeando la sala, y luego las luces se apagaban. No quería ir a ver. Me aterrorizaba la idea de compartir el mismo espacio con lo que fuese que estuviera ahí. Así que me acurrucaba en mi cama, abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas a Nanoha y rezaba para que nada se acercara.

Una noche, luego de que esto estuviera pasando por un tiempo, me harté. Aproveché que Nanoha estaba en el trabajo así que compré una pistola y encendí cada luz de la casa. Luego me senté en el medio de la sala con el arma en mi regazo y un bate de béisbol a mi lado. Esperé. No pasó nada por mucho tiempo, pero alrededor de las diez de la noche comencé a escucharlo. Curiosamente, estaba detrás de mí. Me giré y eché un vistazo hacia mi habitación, y pude escuchar ese familiar gruñido. Tragué saliva y tomé la pistola con una mano y el bate con la otra, y lentamente empecé a caminar para poder visualizar mejor mi cuarto. Cuando empezaba a ver la cama, escuché un ruido sordo seguido de un rugido inhumano. Yo, siendo la mujer valiente que era, di un salto hacia atrás y me alejé del pasillo. Quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas, ¡pero por Dios que no quería confrontar a esa cosa! Podía escuchar el sonido de mis pertenencias siendo rasgadas y apaleadas, y no sé cómo fue que lo capté, pero pude escuchar un leve clic. Y luego nada. Lentamente, volví a echar un vistazo a mi cuarto desde el pasillo y la luz estaba apagada de nuevo. Tomé aire y seguí caminando, con mis armas listas.

Al llegar a mi cuarto y encender el interruptor de la luz, di un grito ahogado. Mi cama estaba completamente arruinada, partida por la mitad. Fue como si un animal hubiera saltado en ella y simplemente la hubiera hecho pedazos. Me acerqué para ver la condición del resto de mi cuarto y sólo me quedé ahí pasmado por quién sabe cuánto. No fue hasta que escuché el sonido del familiar gruñido que me di la vuelta. Parado a un lado de mi puerta, junto al interruptor de la luz, fue cuando finalmente lo vi.

Era un hombre, un hombre caucásico y mugriento con un cuerpo sumamente lacerado, parecía que había sido el juguete de un oso. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para alzar mis armas. Me miró fijamente sólo por un momento, y luego… apagó la luz. Grité. Ni siquiera siento pena de admitirlo. Grité y salí corriendo, no me importó que hubiera un… hombre… ahí parado. Pasé corriendo por donde lo había visto, sacudiendo mi bate como un maniático. Casi rompo el marco de la puerta en lo que corría hacia la seguridad de la luz del pasillo. Luego de un momento me di la vuelta, a tiempo para verlo parado de nuevo al lado del interruptor de la luz. Apagó la del pasillo también. Para entonces, ya no quería enfrentarlo; quería estar a salvo. Irrumpí en la sala y no me detuve hasta llegar a la claridad de la cocina.

Escuché el ruido de gruñidos y rasguños desde todas las direcciones y entonces supe que iba a regresar. Me giré, para ver de nuevo el pútrido y magullado cadáver de un hombre bajar el interruptor de la luz con su dedo roto, dejándome entre la terrorífica oscuridad. Me precipité a la sala.

Ésa sería mi última parada. Tenía que enfrentarlo ahí. Me fui acercando a la lámpara de la mesita que era mi última línea de defensa. Esperé a que viniera a apagarla, pero… nunca lo hizo. Miré alrededor y… silencio. Nada más que silencio. Entonces me volteé a ver el brillo esperanzador de la lámpara que se rehusaba a ceder. De un momento a otro me encontraba riendo, una risa frenética pero _vivaz_, y pensaba que todo había terminado. Me acerqué todavía más y juro que casi abrazo a esa lámpara. Escuché la puerta de la entrada abriéndose.

Nanoha había llegado. Al principio me sentí feliz, pero luego temí por ella. No dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Corrí hacia ella.-¡Nanoha!-Ella dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y me miró extrañada.-¿Fate?¿Qué pasa?- La abracé y cerré los ojos, pensando que todo había acabado.

Hasta que lo oí. Primero escuché el gruñido provenir no desde detrás de mí. De la lámpara. Mis ojos se agrandaron y me le quedé viendo mientras la luz se intensificaba. Retrocedí y cogí la mano de Nanoha, ella me miraba asustada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba de espaldas sobre el suelo viendo esa luz brillante e intensa. Ya no era reconfortante; sólo caliente y pesada y brillante… pensé que me iba a calcinar. Y entonces sucedió.

No tengo palabras para describir lo que surgió de la luz de esa lámpara. Era horrible, retorcido y lleno de ira. Pero sé que nunca olvidaré sus ojos: brillantes, calientes, blancos… dos círculos resplandecientes de malicia pura. Me odiaba. Odiaba todo sobre mí; y no sólo a mí, nos odiaba a todos, a cada ser humano. E iba a atacar a lo que tuviera enfrente. A mí. No sé cómo es que supe esto, pero… lo supe. Primero se abalanzó sobre Nanoha, yo intenté coger la pistola pero estaba demasiado lejos. Oí como la desgarraba y pude ver la sangre salpicada por las paredes. Oía como Nanoha gritaba mi nombre, y Dios, que impotente me sentí al no poder ayudarla.

Hasta que ya no escuché sus gritos.

_Eso_ se abalanzó contra mí y me preparé para una muerte dolorosa.

CLIC.

La luz se apagó. Una vez más, oscuridad. Me quedé en el suelo por varios minutos, permitiéndole a mis ojos acostumbrarse sin despegar la mirada de donde estaba mi lámpara. Conforme pasaban los segundos, empecé a distinguirlo. Ese cuerpo magullado parado junto a la lámpara, con una mano en el interruptor mientras me miraba.

Entonces lo comprendí. Comprendí lo que significaba todo lo que había pasado. El hombre retiró su mano de la lámpara y apuntó su dedo roto hacia ella, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sólo pude responder asintiendo.

No era él quien trataba de hacerme daño. Todo ese tiempo, todas esas veces, él estaba tratando de protegerme. La criatura sólo podía aparecer en la luz, y ese hombre había estado tratando de mantenerme a salvo. No quería que nadie más repitiese sus errores.

Me mudé ese mismo día y nunca miré atrás. Lo que sea que fuese, estaba confinado a esa casa, y, hasta el día de hoy, nada ha vuelto a surgir de ninguna fuente de luz. Sin embargo, esa cosa siempre permanecerá grabada en mi mente y como mató al amor de mi vida. Cada noche en mi nuevo apartamento tengo el hábito de recorrer los cuartos, cerciorándome de que cada luz esté apagada, cada cortina cerrada, y me cubro de silenciosa, reconfortante y absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí el terror xD ¿Les gustó?¿No?¿Si? Las partes que añadí yo eran en las que aparecía Nanoha, pues la historia original solo tiene un protagonista que sería Fate, y Nanoha no estaría. Por lo que tuve que escribir y añadir partes. Sí, la muerte de Nanoha es cosa mía. ¡No me maten! A mi tampoco me gustó la idea, pero piénsenlo, eso le da mas terror a la historia, ¿no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia :)

Subiré el próximo cuando tenga tiempo y encuentre una historia para adaptarla y subirla. Actualizaré "Sobreviviendo junto a ti" cuando tenga inspiración xD Pero no se preocupen, actualizaré pronto, ya saben que nunca me tardo en subir un mes xD Así que paciencia.

Y sin más, me despido mis sexys lectores. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
